Nueva Luz
by Mimiru-chin
Summary: Dicen que cuando una puerta se cierra se abre una ventana, no es así Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Dicen que cuando una puerta se cierra se abre una ventana… no es así Sakura?

Su partida fue una experiencia dolorosa, lloraba por él todos los días, se torturaba a sí misma con su recuerdo a cada momento… era imposible no saber que Sakura Haruno estaba destrozada desde que Sasuke se fue de la aldea…

La última vez que lo vio, Sasuke intentó matarlos a ella y a Naruto. Para ese entonces ella ya había crecido un poco como mujer y kunoichi, su cariño por Naruto se había convertido en uno de hermanos y le dolió aún más ver que él, al que ella tanto amaba, trató de acabar con ellos. Se juró a sí misma que eso no volvería a pasar, que protegería a Naruto, que traería a Sasuke de vuelta, pero no perdería por nada a su hermano en el intento… no, eso no iba a ocurrir, no si ella podía evitarlo…

Tres años después con su regreso a Konoha, Sakura sufrió aún más. Sasuke se había secado por completo por dentro, no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción o interés por nada, había matado a su hermano, pero ya no le quedaba nada. Lograron traerlo luego de encontrarlo agonizando tras luchar con Itachi, pero él solo cumplía por inercia las órdenes, no le interesaba en absoluto su alrededor.

Lo intentó de mil modos, devolverlo a la vida, devolverle las emociones, el interés… cuando empezaron a salir podría jurar que se ilusionó por tener la oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta, pero no todo era color rosa. Sasuke empezó de nuevo a ser él mismo, pero tras su fachada también se empezó a acostar con todas aquellas que se le ofreciesen, traicionando una y otra vez a Sakura.

Pero lo que la destrozaba por dentro era saber que no era suficiente, su amor no alcanzaba para saciar a Sasuke, ella seguía siendo una molestia para él…

Un año después sin dar explicaciones Sasuke terminó su relación… aunque ella se cuestionaba si realmente era algo para él, nunca lo había tenido claro hasta ese momento… ella era solo un estorbo, una piedra en el camino de Sasuke. Se sentía miserable… no había nada que pudiese hacer por él si el mismo no se lo permitía.

Veía cada día como sus deseos de autodestruirse lo llevaban al límite de los entrenamientos, luego a una sesión de sexo con alguna de las ofrecidas que siempre lo perseguían… cada día se sentía morir un poco más… dejó de sonreír y de llorar, dejó de alegrarse o sufrir, se encerró en un mundo de trabajo mientras él simplemente la ignoraba…

Así mismo como alguna vez él se secó por dentro, la estaba llevando a ella al mismo camino, estaba realmente destrozada…

A pesar de todo cada mañana trataba de levantarse con una sonrisa, de sentirse animada y alegre, no por ella… hace mucho que había dejado de hacer la cosas por Sasuke o por si misma, simplemente no quería entristecer a los demás, no quería preocuparlos. Y seguía mostrando esas sonrisas carentes de emoción alguna, hasta el mismo Sai la admiraba por sus dotes de actuación.

Poco a poco se iba pareciendo cada vez más a lo que tanto odiaba, porque sí… ella ya no amaba a Sasuke, tampoco lo odiaba, pero si se estaba odiando a sí misma por parecerse a él.

Su vida se le escurría entre los dedos sin que se diera cuenta… teniendo solo dieciocho años y ya se veía a sí misma como un alma sin rumbo, no disfrutaba ni se divertía, ya no sonreía de verdad…

Pero la vida da muchas vueltas, o al menos eso pienso yo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

**¿Cuántas vuelta da la ruleta?**

Gira y gira la ruleta del destino, se detiene donde más le conviene, o quizás donde su capricho lo pide, después de todo ¿Quién es más caprichoso que el destino?

Solo el destino podría decir que es lo mejor que un corazón duro como la piedra sea el que ablande otro…

Entrenaba hasta morir de cansancio, sin parar ni un minuto a descansar, después de todo, el agotamiento era lo único que me deja dormir en paz. Soy un alma torturada, muy en el fondo deseo que alguien me saque del agujero donde yo misma se enterré, pero nadie podría saber eso, soy una excelente actriz, capaz de engañar a cualquiera o a todos a la vez.

- ¡Sakura-chaaaaaaannnnn! – si, puede que engañe todos, pero no puedo mentirme a mi misma.

- ¡Naruto! Deja de gritar, mis pobres oídos no pueden contigo – aunque en el fondo sé que no hay nada que hacer, mi corazón no siente nada, aunque mis oídos si - ¿Qué pasa Naruto? – Lo pregunté aunque ya sé lo que va a decir.

- Pero-pero es que Sakura-chan, nos llama la vieja, ¡A todo el equipo 7! ¡Vamos a hacer una misión juntos! ¡Los cuatro, tú, Sai, el Teme y yo! Creo que también Kakashi-sensei o Yamato-taichou, ¿No estás contenta? – Lo último lo preguntó cuando me vio fruncir el seño al escuchar el nombre del Uchiha.

Por un momento dudé si ser honesta sería lo mejor, pero él se veía tan feliz… Después de todo, nadie en la aldea sabía lo que había ocurrido entre Sasuke y yo.

- Claro que estoy feliz Naruto, solo que tus gritos hacen que me duela un poco la cabeza – Mentí mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, su rostro se iluminó de nuevo y empezó a saltar, Naruto nunca cambiará.

Me tomó de la mano y me empezó a jalar hacia la aldea, estamos un poco lejos, me gusta entrenar fuera de la vista de todos, me puedo concentrar mejor si estoy sola, además hay algunos jutsus que no debería practicar, están prohibidos, me sancionarían si se enteran que los hago desde hace mucho. Me he vuelto un poco más fuerte, también ayuda que ya no siento compasión ni miedo.

Cuando llegamos a la aldea todos nos miraban con sonrisas, Naruto y yo seguimos siento queridos por los aldeanos, creo que todos lo apoyan en su sueño de hacerse Hokage y a mí me quieren por mi trabajo en el hospital, saludamos a varias personas en el camino, pero ya íbamos tarde y mi Shishio no es muy paciente.

Yo iba delante de Naruto, ya se nos hizo costumbre, yo me sé los caminos más cortos. En cuanto entramos al despacho lo vi, me observaba fijamente, sus obsidianas no se me quitaban de encima, lo ignoré olímpicamente, no merece mi atención. No éramos los últimos en llegar, aún faltaban varios, por lo que me había dicho Tsunade-Shishio, la misión era muy riesgosa y requería varios equipos, creo que dijo que tres. En el despacho ya estaban Shino y Kiba, Sasuke y Tenten, así que creo que vamos el equipo 7, el 8 y el equipo Gai.

**Sakura's POV Out**

No te gusta la perspectiva que ves, es poco conveniente, si trabajar con tu equipo ya es molesto, la idea de trabajar con otros más es casi una garantía de una misión insufrible. Aunque contra todo pronóstico eres una de las primeras en tu generación en llegar a Anbu, eso es algo que nadie sabe, de modo que no puedes dirigir la misión.

Llegan los dos más ruidosos (después de Naruto, claro) y terminan de empeorar la jaqueca con la que despertaste esta mañana, el estrés te está matando, las emociones reprimidas te agotan, sabes que pronto vas a colapsar, pero no estás dispuesta a dejar que los demás se enteren cuan cerca estás, ante ellos eres la de siempre, la sonriente y poco paciente Sakura.

Lo que aún no notas es que en la habitación dos perlas blancas te siguen desde que entraste, detrás de la puerta. Lo suficientemente cerca para no ser visto y lo suficientemente lejos para no ser golpeado por la puerta se encuentra el genio de lo Hyuga, no te quita la mirada y no lo hará. Ahora solo suspira buscando sacar un poco de la desesperación que despierta estar en el mismo cuarto que Gai, Lee, Naruto y Kiba al mismo tiempo, buscando sacar paciencia del mismo lugar del que tú quieres sacar fuerza. Buscan cosas en la nada.

Lo ves en cuanto te das la vuelta para darle un golpe a Naruto por ruidoso, luego de callar a Naruto, lo saludas con un asentimiento y te recuestas a su lado en la pared, esperando que lleguen los que faltan y la Hokage, debe estar bastante borracha para llegar tan tarde. Lo que nunca esperas llega.

- Gracias por callar a Naruto, Haruno-san.

Neji Hyuga comenzando una conversación, el mundo va a caer, es el apocalipsis, todo se acaba, corran por sus vidas. La sorpresa se ve en tu rostro y él sonríe por un instante, con sarcasmo te parece, pero… ¡Qué sonrisa! Te preguntas ¿Cuántos habrán podido ver esa sonrisa? Porque aunque sarcástica, es honesta, no burlona como la que tiene en combate o de superioridad como la que muestra al ganar, es simplemente una sonrisa honesta. Al final de tu letargo te preguntas ¿Por qué sabes cómo son las sonrisas del genio Hyuga?

- Si Haruno-san, yo también puedo conversar de vez en cuando, pero si sigues mirándome así no creo que lo haga más – Dice manteniendo la sonrisa, ese comentario te sacó del letargo y si no te falla la vista ahora si ves burla en sus ojos.

- Lo siento Hyuga-san, es solo que me sorprendió un poco, lo de Naruto fue más por una terrible jaqueca con la que amanecí, el ruido no ayuda mucho – le contestas con una sonrisa, que no sabes de dónde salió, porque esta no fue forzada, quizás la situación de por si ayuda un poco. Tienes que admitir que quizás te quedaste idiotizada con su sonrisa, esa sensación no te agrada, tienes la vaga idea de conocerla, pero fue hace tanto que ya no la recuerdas. Te dejas llevar otra vez por tus pensamientos, mientras miras al vacío, hasta que lo escuchas otra vez.

- Siendo una medinin tan reconocida, cualquiera pensaría que puedes curar una simple jaqueca – dice con una sonrisa burlona, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos encuentras preocupación ¿O estás alucinando por el dolor?

- Sé que suena irónico, pero trato de no medicarme a menos de que sea extremadamente necesario, las drogas que tomas seguido tienden a crear inmunidad y cuando las necesitas después no tienen efecto.

- Te equivocas, no es irónico, suena como la respuesta de alguien que sabe del tema.

Luego de esa respuesta vuelve el silencio, pero no es un silencio incómodo, es un silencio donde cada uno se dedica a sopesar lo que dijo el otro y a medirlo, a recordar pequeños gentos, es un silencio reconfortante, porque sabes que se acompañan en medio de su soledad. Es un silencio durante el cual llegan los demás integrantes, llegan Hinata y Kurenai conversando animadamente, ninguno lo nota, tus ojos están perdidos en el techo y los de él están cerrados, concentrados en sentir la presencia del otro, están tan cerca que casi se tocan. Tu paz se acaba. Sientes unos labios sobre los tuyos, tu alarma de dispara y golpeas al abusador de Sai que acaba de besarte como si nada.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios? ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres?

- Sai, ya lo sabes, ¿Por qué preguntas? – responde con su sonrisa estúpida, sonrisita que estás a punto de borrar a golpes, entonces recuerdas que Sai es rarito y especial, te calmas porque golpearlo no servirá de nada.

Lo que nunca sabrás es que dos obsidianas se volvieron rubíes y que dos lunas se rodearon de venas cuando ocurrió ese infortunado beso, porque tú no eres la única que ha tenido que sacar paciencia de la nada y controlar sus emociones, de hecho eres la que más fácil la ha tenido.

- Está bien – susurras – calma, ten paciencia – dices en voz baja, todos están a la espera de ver qué pasará, nadie nota a los dos que se están controlando más férreamente – Sai, ¿Por qué me besaste?

- En mi libro – te lo enseña, es un libro acerca de las relaciones personales, lo abre y te muestra la página de "Noviazgos" – Dice que cuando tienes una novia, la saludas con un beso y ella se pone feliz – las bocas de todos se abren, nadie sabía que tú eras novia de Sai, lo curioso es que tú tampoco, porque NO ERES NOVIA DE SAI.

- Calma, calma y paciencia, cuenta hasta cien – te repites es voz baja, cuando terminas de contar, ya estás más calmada – Sai, yo no soy tu novia – dices con una calma que sorprende a todos – ¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo soy tu novia? – vuelve a abrir el libro y te enseña una página que cita:

"La novia es una figura considerada de gran importancia para el hombre, es por definición la figura femenina, ajena a la familia, por la que se tienen sentimientos más profundos, es una mujer por la que entregarías tu vida sin dudarlo, es la mujer que consideras más bella de todas y a la que quieres tener cerca siempre, sientes la necesidad continua de estar a su lado, no quieres que otro se acerque a ella…" cuando terminas de leer, no sabes si conmoverte o entristecer, no quieres hacerlo porque sabes que es probable que tenga consecuencias, pero tienes que explicarle las cosas bien para que no se confunda.

- Sai, en tu libro lo que nunca te dicen es que para que una mujer sea tu novia tienes que pedírselo primero, no puedes asumir que es tu novia porque sí, la mujer tiene que aceptar ser tu novia.

- Entonces… - se quedó callado un momento y luego de reflexionar - ¿Quieres ser mi novia, fea?

- Calma, calma y paciencia, cuenta hasta cien… otra vez – volviste a decirte a ti misma, ya parece tu mantra personal – Sai, lo siento, pero no puedo ser tu novia, somos buenos amigos, te quiero mucho, y no quiero que eso cambie, eres uno de mis mejores amigos. – Lo abrazas con delicadeza y le das un beso en la mejilla – Ese es el único tipo de besos que te puedo dar y que tú me puedes dar.

- De acuerdo fea, entonces seguimos siendo amigos – dijo con su sonrisa de póker, nunca sabrás qué había detrás, la verdad te preocupa, pero no puedes cambiarlo, es lo que tenía que pasar. Todos parecen sorprendidos de cómo has manejado la situación, además de la delicadeza con los sentimientos de Sai y de la madurez en la respuesta que te dio él.

Un par de obsidianas te siguen mirando, no te dejan de perseguir, incluso las sentiste más intensamente cuando conversabas con Neji, es curioso, ambos son parecidos en muchas cosas, pero muy distintos en otras. Ambos perdieron trágicamente a sus familias y temprano, muy temprano. Ambos son prodigios, expertos en las técnicas de su clan. Ambos son fríos y saben esconder sus emociones. Ambos son muy fuertes y excelentes shinobis. Pero por encima de todo, ambos creían tener un destino que cumplir y ambos se equivocaron, después estaban perdidos, sin saber qué hacer. La diferencia más grande es que Neji sí se permitió seguir, buscó nuevos objetivos y los ha ido cumpliendo, ha demostrado valer mucho para la aldea y para el Clan Hyuga, Sasuke por otro lado, no hace nada por salir a la luz, se sigue hundiendo en sí mismo, se pierde cada vez más. Y te descubres admirándolos en silencio y preguntándote a cuál te gustaría parecerte, cuál es más fuerte, quién vale más y finalmente te haces una pregunta que te asusta: ¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiese enamorado de Neji y no de Sasuke?

Esa pregunta te aterra más que nada, porque es una pregunta que abre tu corazón, que da posibilidades a ilusiones y no quieres que te rompan otra vez, que te quiebren lo poco que has logrado reconstruir.

- ¡Sakura! ¡¿Me estabas escuchando?

- Hai Tsunade-Shishio – Es ahora cuando agradeces tener doble conciencia y que la otra si estaba prestando atención, además de saberte el plan de memoria ya – Nos decía que iremos en tres grupos, uno con Su Eminencia la Sacerdotisa del Sol, uno antes barriendo el camino y el otro después cubriendo la retaguardia, pero que no iremos con nuestros equipos porque la fuerza no estaría bien distribuida, que hay que organizarnos, un rastreador, un experto en ninjutsu, uno en genjutsu y uno en taijutsu, pero yo como medinin iré con su eminencia porque así podré socorrer a todos los grupos en caso de ser necesario, que yo debo tener la posición central.

- Bien Sakura, por lo visto estás al tanto de todo. La Sacerdotisa está preocupada porque debe hacer la ofrenda en un mes en al templo del Dios Sol del País del Viento y ahora está en el templo del País del Fuego, son dos semanas de viaje para un civil, pero con la caravana serían tres y no debe haber retrasos, por eso pagó por una misión rango SS, además Su Eminencia está amenazada por algunas mafias que no quieren que se termine el ritual para la bendición de la Tierra del Viento, es un favor muy importante para nuestra aldea hermana Suna Gakure, debe cumplirse al pie de la letra y con suma discreción, la caravana irá disfrazada como un grupo de negociantes, partirán al amanecer, Su Eminencia los espera en dos días en el templo. Los equipos serán:

Equipo 1: La líder será Kurenai, irá con Tenten, Kiba y Lee, abrirán el camino para Su Eminencia.

Equipo 2: La líder es Sakura, irá con Neji, Sasuke y Shino, como ya saben son la guardia personal de Su Eminencia.

Equipo 3: Cerrarán la marcha, el líder es Gai, irá con Naruto, Hinata y Sai, su tarea es evitar ser seguidos.

Todos tienen orden de eliminar cualquier peligro para Su Eminencia, si la bendición no se completa, las tierras del País del Viento serán imposibles de cultivar, eso sería la ruina para el país entero, nuestros aliados cuentan con nosotros, no me fallen. Tienen prohibido hablar de la misión fuera de estas puertas, en cuanto terminen de organizarse se pueden retirar.

Tsunade sale de la sala y tú demuestras ser su alumna, sacas una autoridad que nadie había visto antes en ti y te diriges a los demás.

- Bien, se que aún siendo la líder de misión, no debo tomar decisiones sola, pero me gustaría proponer salir a destiempos, Tsunade-Shishio no tomó en cuenta que una movilización tan grande de shinobis llamaría la atención, si por el contrario llevamos salidas distintas y horarios muy distintos el enemigo no lo notará, creo que un equipo debería salir esta misma noche, de hecho, creo que mi equipo debería hacerlo, somos los encargados de proteger más de cerca a Su Eminencia, llegar antes nos permite tantear el terreno con nuestra misión.

- Bien pensado Haruno-san, en ese caso, como mi equipo abre la marcha deberíamos salir mañana al amanecer, el tercer equipo debería salir a media mañana, llegaríamos apenas con algunas horas de diferencia.

- ¡Coincido con nuestra estratega estrella! ¡Entonces equipo tres, los quiero mañana a las nueve en la entrada de la aldea, no admitiré retrasos, el que llegue tarde deberá hacer diez mil sentadillas en cuanto lleguemos con su eminencia!

Tú sonríes al ver pálido a Naruto, siempre se queda dormido, si no partieras esta noche puede que te compadecieras de él en la mañana y lo buscaras en su casa, ahora que lo piensas hay alguien que está más que dispuesta a hacerlo, además estás segura que su voz bajita lo despertará más rápido que tu peor grito. Es una travesura que quieres hacer antes de irte, Naruto después te lo va a agradecer.

Cuando sales sientes una mano que te sujeta, no quieres voltear, sabes que es él. Sabes que te va a decir que no puedes con el liderazgo y que se lo des, sabes que va a dudar de ti y te va a humillar, pero esta vez no, esta vez no te vas a dejar. Y decides voltear y lo miras, más no lo ves, lo enfrentas, no quieres que te vuelva a manejar, ya no.

Lo gracioso es que no esperabas que el cansancio te pasara factura justo ahora, caes desmayada, caes en sus brazos, los que muchas veces soñaste que te sostuvieran, pero que te dejan caer una vez más, mientras su dueño muestra una sonrisa ladeada y te mira con burla. Nunca te enterarás que hubo un intenso momento entre perlas y obsidianas, tampoco que los brazos que te levantaron eran más fuertes, que te sujetaron con firmeza y te recostaron a su pecho, que tu misma te apoyaste y dijiste su nombre en sueños, que las perlas te miraron con ternura y cuando despiertes en un cuarto que no es el tuyo, será alguien que aspire ser más que un amigo el que te espere del otro lado de la puerta.

Despiertas y lo primero que ves es el techo de un cuarto que no es el tuyo, sabes que estás sobre un tatami y que aún no es de noche, que has dormido por unas tres o cuatro horas cuando te llamaron a la reunión a la once de la mañana, sabes que tienes que partir con tu equipo a las diez, que todos debían descansar y tener las cosas listas, que se verán en la entrada de Konoha a las nueve y media, pero que aún no son las seis. Buscas algo conocido, pero no distingues muy bien, aún estás muy agotada, sabes que te hará bien llegar antes para poder descansar antes de empezar bien la misión.

**Hinata's POV**

- Sakura debe estar por despertar Neji-niisan – Me sorprende que la haya traído hasta aquí, no es común en Neji tener gestos con las personas, me pregunto si… – Deberías ir a verla, estoy segura de que se alegrará de verte.

- Hinata-sama, le pido por favor que no le diga a Haruno-san que yo la traje hasta aquí, es probable que se sienta apenada por ello, mejor deje que otro se lleve el crédito, Shino puede ser, él no dirá nada para desmentirla. – Pobre excusa, puedes mentirte a ti mismo, pero no a mi, podrás tener un corazón muy duro, pero aún no eres de piedra Neji

- ¿Por qué Neji-niisan? Sakura querrá agradecerte el gesto, ella estaba bastante agotada.

- Hinata-sama, con todo respeto, está muy equivocada, ella se desmayó porque sus emociones la traicionaron frente a Uchiha, ella sigue enamorada de él. Con permiso, me retiro. – Se levantó y se retiró sin darme tiempo a responder

- Cuan equivocado estás Neji-niisan, Sakura-san hace mucho que no siente nada por Uchiha-san – dije en voz baja, sé que me está escuchando, su oído es bueno y aún no está muy lejos – Él la lastimó demasiado.

Aunque sé que no es la mejor decisión, la respeto. Si no quieres que ella sepa que fuiste tú quien la trajo, no lo sabrá, al menos no por mi boca. Me dirijo a mi cuarto, ella debe estar por despertar, si es que no despertó ya. Abro la puerta y veo que voltea, sus ojos verdes parecieron más brillantes solo por un instante, antes de reconocerme, creo que ese brillo era ilusión, tal vez sea solo mi imaginación.

- Sakura-san ya despertó – le digo a una de las sirvientas – Por favor, trae té de tilo y algunos bocadillos dulces, prepara el baño y uno de mis kimonos de casa, yo me encargaré de la invitada.

Ella corre a cumplir mis encargos, yo me acerco a Sakura y tomo su temperatura, es normal.

- Ahora, Sakura –san, ¿Me dirás qué ocurrió ahí?

- Hinata-chan, llámame solo Sakura por favor – Dice luego de sentarse en el futón – No creo que pueda seguir cargando este dolor yo sola, promete no decirle a nadie, pero primero ¿me puedes decir la hora?

- Son las cinco y media, salimos de la reunión a la una y media, dormiste cuatro horas aproximadamente, no te preocupes, ya avisé a Ino que prepare tus cosas para la misión, que estás un poco ocupada – Quizás no debí tomarme tantas libertades, pero si no lo hacía probablemente no iba a estar lista a tiempo, espero que lo entienda y no le moleste.

- Gracias Hinata-chan, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio, mis cosas ya estaban listas, a mi me informaron de la misión un poco antes – Entró la joven con los pedidos y fue a preparar el baño, Sakura debe estar relajada y fresca para lo que le espera esta noche, le tendí una taza de té y ella tomó con calma, después tomó un dulce y se lo comió sin apetito, creo que no quería ser grosera, de repente hablo – Dime Hinata ¿Qué pasó luego de que colapsé? – Me sorprendió su pregunta, esperaba que lo llamara desmayo, no colapso, significa que ha estado abusando de su cuerpo y de si misma, no le sorprende lo que pasó, eso no es bueno.

- Bueno, te desmayaste en brazos del Uchiha, pero no te sostuvo, te dejó caer – Pude ver un rictus de dolor en sus ojos, aún así continué – Neji-niisan se acercó a ver qué había ocurrido – verdades mezcladas con mentiras ayudan a la credibilidad dijo Ino una vez, aunque por un instante pude ver algo de brillo en sus ojos, quizás, solo quizás no es mi imaginación – Cuando vio a Uchiha dejarte tirada en el suelo te levantó y me llamó a mi y a Shino, nos dijo que tenía unos asuntos pendientes y te dejó en brazos de Shino, no sabíamos qué hacer, todos se habían ido, así que te trajimos aquí, desde hace rato te han estado cuidando algunas de las jóvenes que trabajan aquí, hasta ahora que vine yo, el baño está listo, entra y relájate, te espero para la cena, entonces hablaremos, tus ropas estarán listas para que te cambies en un rato, mientras tanto espero no te moleste usar una de mis yukatas.

- Arigatou Hinata-chan, es un alivio saber que hay personas como tú, ¿tu padre y Hanabi cenarán con nosotras?

- Por supuesto que no, ellos están en un retiro en un templo cerca del País del Arroz, podremos hablar tranquilas durante la cena… Bueno, te dejo para que puedas descansar, la puerta del baño es esa de ahí – Dije señalando una puerta que estaba en la pared del frente. Salí del cuarto y fui a hacer los preparativos para la cena. En media hora Sakura llegó acompañada de una de las sirvientas.

- Bienvenida Sakura-san, espero te sientas mejor, Neji-niisan me habló de tu jaqueca – Dije mientras le señalaba un cojín para que tomara asiento – En seguida traerán la cena, mientras tanto, empieza desde el principio, si mi intuición no me falla fue un par de años después de que Uchiha-san se marchara de la aldea, Naruto-kun y tú regresaron muy lastimados de una misión, pero lo que estaba peor era sus ánimos, ambos estaban muy deprimidos, ¿Qué pasó?

- Me sorprende que seas tan perceptiva – Dijo, luego guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras su mirada se perdía en recuerdos dolorosos, al menos eso fue lo que sus ojos delataron, luego empezó – Fue una de nuestras primeras misiones con Sai, encontramos la guarida de Orochimaru, para resumirte lo importante, Sasuke casi nos mata a ambos, aún no sé por qué no lo hizo – me sorprendió mucho lo que Sakura me dijo, Uchiha-san podía ser muy frío, pero matar a su propio equipo… nunca lo habría pensado.

- Sakura, ¿Qué pasó después?

- Nada, solo seguimos con la búsqueda, con los entrenamientos, queríamos ser más fuertes para poder superarlo y traerlo de vuelta, hasta que lo encontramos luego de que asesinara a Itachi, estaba moribundo, no sabes lo que me costó estabilizarlo para poder traerlo, cuando lo trajimos no decía nada, ni una palabra, ni siquiera sus monosílabos de siempre. Luego de la nada volvió a hablar y sus primeras palabras fueron para mí, me dijo "Sakura sé mi novia, ayúdame a restaurar mi clan" –

Sé que Neji está escuchando todo detrás de la puerta, Sakura no lo ha notado porque está muy agotada, pero si se da cuenta es probable que no vuelva a confiar en ninguno de los dos, especialmente en mí, de todos modos esto es algo que Neji necesita escuchar, así que voy a tomar el riesgo

- Sabes, en ese momento me sentí la mujer más dichosa del mundo, no podía creerlo, Sasuke prácticamente me estaba proponiendo matrimonio, acepté sin dudar, fui una completa estúpida ¿verdad? – A este punto Sakura ya tenía una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, la limpió con rabia – Y eso que había jurado no llorar más por él – Dijo con una sonrisa amarga – Supongo que lo necesito, ya no lo amo, pero parte de la tristeza de todo lo que perdí y el dolor aún queda, quizás porque nunca nadie lo supo, nunca me desahogué… – Me sentí honrada de ser la única en la que Sakura confía lo suficiente, quizás debería correr a Neji…

Paró por un momento, mientras entraban los sirvientes con la cena y la servían, eran ya las siete y media y Sakura debía pasar por su casa, no nos quedaba mucho tiempo, terminaron de servir la cena y se retiraron, dándonos privacidad de nuevo.

- Unos meses pasaron, las cosas iban de mal en peor, Sasuke no hacía más que maltratarme, no llegó a levantarme la mano, pero sus palabras causaban más daño a mi corazón que cualquier golpe que hubiese podido darme. Quería sexo y yo no quería, nunca llegamos a la cama, gracias a Kami. Empezó a buscar lo que yo no podía darle en otras, nuestra relación era secreta, así que nadie supo nunca nada, no cumplimos el año completo cuando terminó conmigo, no importaba mucho, yo ya estaba destrozada y acabada, no tenía nada que dar, nada que perder, empecé a entrenar y aquí estoy, vacía y sin nada por dentro más que dolor contenido, suprimido hasta ahora, patético ¿No? Que aún no haya superado algo que pasó hace dos años ya, no soy ni la mitad de lo que alguna vez fui, no soy capaz de sonreír sinceramente, ya no siento nada, estoy hueca, lo que pasó hoy es solo cansancio por no descansar.

- Sakura, no has estado alimentándote bien ¿o me equivoco? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento estás haciendo? ¿Duermes lo necesario?

- La verdad no tengo apetito casi nunca, a veces como más o menos, pero no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo. Siempre entreno hasta caer rendida, es lo único que me hace dormir en paz, un cansancio absoluto y duermo normalmente unas cinco o seis horas, no puedo después, me despiertan pesadillas o simple insomnio.

- Así que hoy simplemente colapsaste…

- Así es, además hoy había despertado con una jaqueca terrible, no estaba realmente en condiciones de enfrentar a Sasuke, no sé qué querría, solo sé que de mi ya no va a obtener nada.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, pero de aquí no te marchas hasta que no termines la cena completa.

- Hinata son las ocho y media y tengo que estar en la entrada de la aldea a las nueve y media, no me puedo quedar, debo irme.

- Entonces come rápido, tu ropa ya está en mi cuarto y ya te está esperando el sirviente para acompañarte a tu casa – Me levanté de la mesa, mientras ella hablaba yo había terminado mi cena.

- Hinata-chan, toma – Dice arrojándome una llave – Es la llave de la casa de Naruto, mañana seguro se queda dormido, búscalo antes de la misión o sufrirá la ira de Gai-Sensei, lo haría yo, pero me voy esta noche.

- Hai, demo doushite? Yo no soy de confianza para Naruto-kun, no creo que deba pasar por su casa – ¡Que vergüenza! Yo en casa de Naruto-kun

- Por eso no te preocupes, eres la única a quien puedo pedirle ese favor, pero si te apena, deja que se quede dormido y haga las sentadillas – Eso no es justo, me está chantajeando… pero podré ir a buscar a Naruto-kun a su casa, le pediré a Sai que me acompañe, él es del equipo de Naruto, pero ahora que lo pienso…

- ¡Sakura! Termínate la cena, no te irás hasta que hayas comido bien.

Sakura terminó rápido de comer, al parecer sí tengo algo de autoridad cuando me lo propongo, salió corriendo hacia el cuarto a cambiarse, se regresó y se despidió, luego corrió al encuentro del sirviente y se fue, me siento como si fuera su madre antes de una mañana de escuela. Todavía hay otro asunto pendiente, él también debe estar por irse.

- Espero que estés conforme con lo que escuchaste, no es de buena educación escuchas tras las puertas Neji-oniisan.

- Puede castigarme, ya sabía que estaba ahí antes de que ella empezara a hablar, pero no espere arrepentimiento de mi parte, el malnacido de Uchiha me las va a pagar.

- Te recomiendo que te centres en ella y no en vengarte de Uchiha-san, bastante venganza sería verla plenamente feliz a tu lado. No creo que lo hayas notado, pero hoy cuando estabas con ella, él ardía de celos. Él la ama, es solo que aún no se da cuenta y ya la perdió, pero eso es algo que todavía no sabe.

- Seguiré su consejo Hinata-sama, ya ve lo que la venganza le hizo a él, no voy a caer en sus mismos errores.

- Tú estás tranquilo solo porque sabes que no le puso un dedo encima a Sakura, que no la profanó, pero si no tienes cuidado alguien más se puede adelantar, ya uno demostró hoy que está bastante interesado.

- No me dejaré vencer por un tipo raro que no sabe lo que es un sentimiento – Mira quien lo dice…

- Por cierto, vas tarde, ya son las nueve y cuarto, en quince minutos no llegas – Pero cuando voltee, Neji-niisan ya no estaba, supongo que llegar tarde no es su estilo, es mejor que vaya a terminar las labores del día y deje todo listo para mañana, sé que mi padre me puso a prueba dejándome sola, no quiero fallar, la casa tiene que estar perfecta y los asuntos del clan al día. Mañana vuelve mi padre y va a encontrar la casa sola con Kentaro y los demás sirvientes, espero no se moleste, pero tengo que irme de misión.

**Hinata's POV End**

Corres por la aldea, ya vas tarde, pero hablar con Hinata te hizo mucho bien, te sientes ligera como pluma y de nuevo vez algo por lo que quieres luchar, quieres ser feliz, ser más fuerte para protegerlos a todos, ya no quieres demostrarle nada a nadie, solo quieres ser mejor cada día por ti misma, quizás quedarte con eso por dentro tanto tiempo no fue buena idea, pero ya eres libre, libre para vivir de nuevo, para sonreír de nuevo y lo más importante, eres libre de todos esos sentimientos dañinos, eres libre de amar de nuevo.

Sientes el viento la calidez en el viento anunciando la llegada del verano, ha sido una bella primavera y por primera vez en mucho tiempo te detienes a ver las flores, decides que no te importa llegar tarde por esta vez, solo por esta vez te permitirás el deleite de oler las flores, una por una, te acercas a un árbol de cerezo y te montas en una de sus ramas, disfrutas del aroma que pronto se irá, esta primavera no la disfrutaste por estar embotada en ti misma, la próxima no la vas a desperdiciar, ya perdiste muchas primaveras por Sasuke, ya no vale la pena seguir haciéndolo.

Lo que nunca sabrás es que alguien te mira a lo lejos y sonríe, pero se va antes para anunciar que la capitana mandó a decir que llegará tarde, no quiere que te critiquen por nada. Tampoco sabrás que Sasuke lanzó comentarios inapropiados acerca de ti y que él tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder mordazmente, tampoco cuanto apretó los puños porque Sasuke se refirió a ti como una niñita inútil, ni que se relajó cuando Sasuke te llamó niñita porque recordó que nunca fuiste tocada por él.

Llegarás media hora tarde, justo a la hora de partida.

**Neji's POV**

La visión de Sakura en el cerezo, hace un momento, fue casi divina, se veía preciosa. Sé lo mucho que necesitaba estar sola, así que corro lo más rápido que me dan mis piernas para llegar a tiempo y excusarla, no por Sasuke sino por Shino, a él le molesta la impuntualidad, además tengo que decirle de nuestra pequeña mentira blanca, ella todavía se va a tardar un poco más.

Corro como el viento y llego a tiempo, el Uchiha aún no llega, solo está Shino.

- Aburame-san – Típico saludo entre los que hablamos poco.

- Hyuga-san – Lo dicho, ese es el saludo

- Haruno-san va a llegar tarde, como sabes por la tarde se encontraba indispuesta y se retrasó con Hinata-sama, luego de que tú la llevaras a la mansión Hyuga por petición de Hinata-sama.

- Entiendo – Eso es lo que me gusta de Shino, con pocas palabras alcanza para que entienda las cosas, es un genio al que no han reconocido.

Acaba de llegar el malnacido de Uchiha, no creo que a Sakura le haga gracia que lo deje inservible para la misión, aunque él no lo reconozca, ella es una gran kunoichi y es bastante capaz de dejar los sentimientos de lado por la misión, lo mejor es ignorarlo, no estoy de humor para contenerme.

- Hyuga, Aburame – Nos saluda, respondemos con un asentimiento cada uno, abre la boca de nuevo, hoy parece estar conversador – Haruno aún no llega, será que sigue desmayada por ahí – Dice con una sonrisa suficiente, tan molesta que me hace querer borrarla de un solo golpe ¿será igual de popular con las mujeres sin dientes?

- Sakura-Taicho aún no llega porque – Aburame me cae cada vez mejor – Ella está ultimando asuntos con Hinata, asuntos del Clan y la Hokage – Bien Uchiha, con eso te has callado.

- Gomen, no esperaba tardarme tanto – Dice llegando con una sonrisa radiante – Tenía unos asuntos pendientes con Hinata y me retrasé – Bien, eso no tumba nuestra mentira.

- Llegas tarde Sa-ku-ra – dice acercándose a ella, si sigue haciendo eso lo voy a tener que golpear.

- Es cierto Uchiha, gomen Aburame-san y Hyuga-san – Dice ignorándolo, mientras nos hace una reverencia.

- Hinata-sama ya nos había informado, no hay problema – Respondo tratando de zanjar el tema.

- Por cierto, Arigatou por lo de esta tarde Hyuga-san y Aburame-san.

- ¿Estás mejor de la jaqueca? Fue por eso el desmayo ¿no? – Golpe directo a tu orgullo Uchiha.

- Hai, había estado bajo mucha presión últimamente. Pero bueno, ya tenemos que partir, nos atrasamos media hora, la frontera con el País del Arroz está muy lejos, es ahí donde está el templo ¿Cierto?

- Así es – Aburame siempre útil.

- Bien, iremos en una formación de rombo, Uchiha al frente, al medio Neji-san y yo y cerrando el grupo, Aburame-san, ¡Vamos! – Esa chica es más fuerte de lo que la gente piensa.

- Espera – ¿Ahora qué quiere Uchiha? Creo que ella piensa lo mismo por la mirada que acaba de dirigirle.

- ¿Si Uchiha? – Este tipo sí que es molesto

- ¿Por qué no va Hyuga al frente? ¿Él es el que ve todo no es así? – Lo tomaré como alago

- Exactamente por eso, tú vas al frente porque el Sharingan deshace cualquier genjutsu, tu utilidad es evitar que alguien sea atrapado en uno, Neji-san y yo al centro porque somos especialistas en taijutsu, luchamos a la par juntos, además la visión de Neji-san hay que protegerla y ninguno de ustedes la bloquea en sus posiciones, yo como medinin debo estar cerca de todos y Shino-san tiene un gran poder defensivo que va bien para proteger la retaguardia ¿Realmente era necesario que te lo explicara, geniecito? – Tengo que contener la sonrisa burlona que quiere salir, no es bueno ser tan directo… pero esta chica me gusta cada vez más, tiene estilo para darse su lugar, aunque su carácter es un poco fuerte

- Yo debería ir en el centro, después de todo el más fuerte debe proteger a la medinin y tu no estás es óptimas condiciones.

- Estoy en perfectas condiciones Uchiha, no necesito que me protejan, y de ser el caso llevo al más fuerte a mi lado ya – Me siento alagado, así que piensa que soy el más fuerte – No te necesito Uchiha, de hecho, si me sigues desautorizando te mandaré a casa con una orden de sanción por insubordinación – De acuerdo, no es bueno hacerla molestar.

- Tú no me das órdenes, Sakura. – De hecho sí lo hace, especialmente en esta misión, es la líder

- Haruno-Taicho para ti Uchiha y en esta misión soy la líder y la estratega, yo tomo las decisiones y las consulto con las personas que me da la gana, si digo Uchiha salta, tu preguntas: ¿Qué tan alto? Si digo Uchiha quiero té, tu pregunta sería: ¿Con crema y azúcar? ¡¿Te queda claro? Estoy cansada de tu prepotencia – Bien, tal vez tiene demasiado carácter

- No voy a obedecer a una niñita malcriada y necia, que además es pésima estratega – Te la estás buscando Uchiha-baka

- Entonces puedes irte a tu casa, la orden de sanción te llegará en cuanto volvamos de la misión – Se ve sorprendido, no creo que el Uchiha esperara esto, solo quería quebrarla y se llevó una orden de sanción… bueno, se lo merece más que nadie

**Neji's POV End**

Tu paciencia no es eterna y sabes que Sasuke solo quiere derrumbarte, no lo va a lograr, ya no. Lo ves tomar su posición en la formación, pero no vas a permitir que te desautorice una vez más.

- Uchiha, creí haber ordenado que regresaras a tu casa, estas suspendido de la misión – Dices totalmente seria, tu paciencia se agotó hace mucho ya.

- No, no voy a tener una misión fallida en mi historial – tu buena voluntad está por agotarse.

- De acuerdo, así lo pediste – Te vas caminando, los tres te miran con sorpresa, no saben qué piensas hacer, pero tú sabes muy bien lo que haces, oh si que lo sabes.

Sigues caminando lentamente, llegas a una casa, tocas la puerta, te abre Kurenai, entras y la cierras tras de ti.

Los tres están afuera, no saben qué hacer, solo pueden esperar, mientras tú adentro conversas tranquilamente con Kurenai, ya son las once y media, deben partir a la media noche, pero primero tienes que hacer un cambio de planes. Shikamaru que estaba en casa de Kurenai te sugiere a Ino, luego de pensarlo aceptas, le pides que vaya a buscarla, es bueno que en la guardia personal de la sacerdotisa haya dos mujeres, además Ino se ha vuelto muy fuerte y es toda una maestra de genjutsu. Él sale, tú te despides de Kurenai y te diriges hacia una mansión gigantesca que hay en una parte un poco aislada de Konoha, ellos tres te siguen, tú entras y los dejas pasar, se ven sorprendidos de que entres así, no mucha gente sabe que tú vives con la Hokage.

Subes las escaleras, ellos se han quedado en la sala, tocas una puerta grande.

- Pasa Sakura – Escuchas la voz adormilada de la que ahora es como una madre para ti.

- ¿Cómo sabía que era yo? – te sorprende que ella sea tan perceptiva.

- Eres la única que toca, este es uno de mis despachos, nadie espera encontrarme en paños menores, así que no les importa entrar sin llamar, ahora dime ¿Qué ocurre, mi niña?

- Uchiha – Digo, ella me mira como pensando que me voy a quebrar, pero se sorprende al verme realmente cabreada – No obedece y me desautoriza frente al equipo, quiero una sanción disciplinaria y retirarlo del equipo, ya mande a pedir a Ino.

- De acuerdo, ¿Dónde está?

- En la sala, junto al resto del equipo, Ino ya viene en camino, pensé en llamar un Anbu para que te informara, pero me pareció darle mucha importancia al imbécil.

- Tienes razón, bajo en unos minutos.

- También pensé en modificar las horas de salida, el equipo no está en condiciones de salir al alba, creo que es mejor salir como a las tres de la tarde.

- Me parece razonable, es una misión difícil, deben estar en las mejores condiciones… te has convertido en una excelente kunoichi Sakura, además de ser una buena líder, piensas en todo.

- Arigatou Okasama – A veces la llamas madre, ella nunca tuvo hijos y tú perdiste a tu madre, se complementan una a la otra.

- Ahora baja y atiende a los "invitados", no queremos pasar por maleducadas ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que no.

Cuando bajas Ino ya está ahí, ella y Naruto son los únicos que saben que vives con la Hokage, Sasuke nunca se enteró, nunca le tuviste la confianza y bueno, realmente Shikamaru es de confianza, a Naruto tuviste que amenazarlo para que no hablara.

- Hola Ino-chan – Ya dejaron los apodos, a veces se los dicen, pero suelen estar algo ebrias y solo cuando discuten - ¿Me ayudas en la cocina? Tsunade-Shishio ya baja, vamos a preparar té de jengibre, ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta.

- Por favor tomen asiento – dice Ino con sarcasmo viendo a Sasuke instalado en uno de los sofá, luego sonríe a Neji y a Shino – Ustedes si pueden tomar asiento, ya volvemos.

Te diriges a la cocina y mientras hacen el té, Ino no puede evitar preguntártelo.

- Sakura-chan ¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar con Shika-kun?

- Vas a tomar el lugar de Uchiha en la misión que vamos a llevar a cabo, soy la líder de uno de los escuadrones y él es un insubordinado, como no hacía caso lo traje, a ver si a Okasama le va a decir que no también – Lo último lo dices entre dientes, detestas a ese tipo

- Sabes que eso no te lo va a perdonar nunca ¿Verdad? Lo estás humillando.

- A ti tampoco si aceptas, ¿Estás dispuesta a vengarte? ¿A ser la que tome su lugar en una misión rango SS?

- Ya sabes que si, que he mejorado mucho y que puede que no sea tan fuerte como él, pero soy una experta en el genjutsu.

- Precisamente por eso fuiste llamada, ese es el lugar que le estás quitando.

- El té ya está listo – recoges todo en dos bandejas, le tiendes una a Ino, ambas caminan a la sala de nuevo, sonrientes y felices, hace mucho que no hacen una misión juntas.

Cuando llegas a la sala Tsunade ya está ahí, colocas las bandejas y repartes el té, primero a Tsunade, Neji, Shino, Ino y de último a Sasuke, antes de tomar el tuyo, preguntas si alguno quiere algo más, todos niegan, Ino toma un pan dulce, lo corta a la mitad y te da una parte, ambas comen tranquilamente, Tsunade e Ino te miran con algo de sorpresa, hace mucho que no te ven comer por gusto, ni siquiera dulces, es la primera vez que tomas la mitad que siempre te da Ino.

**Shino's POV **

- Bien, Sakura me ha informado de los problemas, deberían haber salido hace más de dos horas, ahora saldrán después de la tres de la tarde, no están en condiciones de salir antes – Es una decisión inteligente, si mis insectos no se equivocan es lo que decidió Sakura con Kurenai-

- Con todo respeto Tsunade-sama, creo que todos en el equipo estamos en condiciones para salir ahora mismo, todos somos shinobis de primera categoría. – La perdición de Neji-san será su exceso de confianza.

- Neji, puede que estén en condiciones de llegar, pero no estarán en condiciones de empezar la misión si no reponen energías, en ese caso es mejor que cambiemos algunos puntos, el equipo de Kurenai será el que salga primero, luego el equipo Gai, pero la misión comenzará tan pronto ustedes lleguen con Su Excelencia, no podrán descansar cuando lleguen por haber salido más tarde. Eso ya lo discutiste con Kurenai ¿No Sakura? – Tenía razón después de todo.

- Si, ya hice los arreglos para que ellos salgan un poco mas tarde y mandé a informar a Gai-Sensei y los demás que saldrán a las once de la mañana, Hinata se encargará de avisarle a Naruto – No importa lo que Uchiha piense, Haruno-san es muy capaz.

- El último punto a discutir sería la remoción de Uchiha de la misión, sustituyéndolo con Yamanaka Ino, a petición de Sakura. Sakura por favor, expón las razones para esta petición.

- ¡Hai! Uchiha ha demostrado una clara incapacidad de trabajar con el equipo correspondiente y una directa insubordinación hacia mi persona que soy su superior más directo y la líder de la misión, además de producir un retraso considerable en la salida y perjudicar el buen desarrollo de la misión con una actuación inmadura y poco apta para un shinobi, por lo que además de la remoción, se pide una medida disciplinaria. – Se queda corta, sigue siendo amable, Uchiha hizo mucho más que eso, de hecho se merece una medida disciplinaria nivel tres como mínimo

- Aburame y Hyuga – Nos llamó – ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto?

- El Uchiha faltó al respeto de Haruno-Taicho directamente, ambas medidas me parecen apropiadas, aunque escasas.

- Uchiha ofendió a Sakura-san y desobedeció varias órdenes directas, además de cuestionar su autoridad como comandante del equipo y líder de la misión, sinceramente considero que Sakura-Taicho está siendo amable con un shinobi que ha cometido faltas graves y no merece esa consideración de su parte.

- Uchiha, si tienes alguna defensa esta es tu oportunidad

- Hmp, no necesito más defensa que la obvia ineptitud de la "capitana" – Uchiha no parece notar que está hablando con la maestra de Sakura, tampoco como una vena en la cien de Tsunade palpita y se infla cada vez más – Esta tarde se desmayó en mis brazos – Hokage-sama muestra preocupación en su rostro – Y además llegó tarde a la salida, propuso una formación ridícula para el traslado y pretendía que yo siguiera las órdenes, no es superior en rango, es jounnin igual que los demás, no entiendo la razón para que la nombrara capitana del equipo, cualquiera de los otros tres estamos más capacitados. – Si Uchiha supiese que ella es líder Anbu, igual que Neji.

- ¿Es cierto que te desmayaste esta mañana Sakura? – Dice con el seño fruncido, mirándola fijamente

- Hai – Esa respuesta no la puso muy feliz.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste al hospital? – Esa es una buena pregunta

- Porque Neji-san, Aburame-san y Hinata-chan cuidaron de mi – Eso no es suficiente para ella

- ¿Cómo medinin consideras que estás en condiciones de dirigir esta misión? ¿Qué diagnóstico te darías a ti misma por el desmayo? – ¿Diagnóstico sobre si misma? No sé si eso sea buena idea, ella puede ser muy buena medinin, pero quiere dirigir la misión porque si.

- Estoy en perfectas condiciones, perfectamente calmada. Mi diagnóstico es de agotamiento y falta de alimento, una hipoglicemia aguda 1, no crónica 2 , no cené el día anterior y no desayune esta mañana, además entrené desde las seis hasta las once. Merezco sanción por descuido a mi cuerpo, una falla terrible en un shinobi, pero no creo que ahora esté afectada o débil y si Uchiha duda de mi fuerza, estaré dispuesta a demostrarle lo contrario. – Es cierto, parece estar muy bien, mejor de lo que se ve desde hace mucho

- De acuerdo, Hyuga y Aburame ¿Qué opinan ustedes de las formaciones propuestas por Sakura? ¿Las órdenes eran impropias?

- Sakura-san propuso una formación apropiada y sus órdenes eran lógicas. – Ahora me mira a mí, ¿Qué más quiere que diga?

- Coincido con Hyuga-san, además Uchiha pidió explicaciones, ella las dio y me parecieron muy justas, eran precisas – La Hokage asiente, al parecer está conforme con nuestras respuestas.

- En ese caso, procedo a retirar de la misión a Uchiha Sasuke, en su lugar irá Yamanaka Ino, tendrán que adaptar las formaciones a las habilidades de Yamanaka y modificar un poco la estrategia. Respecto a la diferencia de rango Uchiha, Shizune es mi mano derecha, pero Sakura es la izquierda, espero que eso sea suficiente para que la respetes un poco más. Mañana hablaré con Ibiki respecto a las medidas a tomar contigo. Pueden retirarse a descansar, les va a hacer falta.

Uchiha estaba molesto, muy molesto, pero él mismo se lo ha buscado, nadie lo mandó a provocar a Haruno-san, todos saben que ella es una de las más estrictas capitanas Anbu, que si aprecias tu salud no la retas, quizás no sea la más fuerte, pero si está entre los shinobis más peligrosos.

**Shino's POV End**

**Ino's POV**

No lo puedo creer ¡Acabo de sacar a Sasuke-kun de una misión! Esto es mejor que ir de compras, ¡Estaba súper encabronado! además Tsunade lo puso en su lugar y Sakura acaba de pasarle por encima, esto es algo jamás visto, no puedo evitar sonreírle burlona ¡JA! Quién lo mandó a faltarle el respeto a mi amiga.

Vamos hacia la puerta, cuando siento que alguien me toma el brazo, es Sakura, me sonríe, está radiante, hace mucho que no la veo así.

- Ino-chan ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir hoy? Tengo algunas cosas de chicas que contarte – ¿Cosas de chicas? ¿Es Sakura quien está hablando?

- ¡Claro Saku-chan! Vamos a divertirnos mucho ¿Tienes helado? – Sin helado no me quedo, cosas de chicas sin helado es farsa.

- Si Ino, pero tenemos que acostarnos temprano, mañana tenemos que estar descansadas, nos espera un viaje muy largo - ¿Y no eres tú la que quiere hablar?

- Hai hai, hay veces en que eres una aguafiestas – Algo raro hay aquí, bueno creo que lo sabré cuando se vallan los tres callados.

Sakura abre la puerta y les da paso, los despide con cortesía, yo no soy tan amable, cubo de hielo no es gente. En cuanto cierra la puerta suspira, al parecer estaba esperando que se fueran para poder relajarse. La veo deslizar su espalda por la puerta hasta sentarse el suelo, recoge sus piernas y cubre su rostro con sus manos, la veo temblar un poco, creo que llora, me acerco para consolarla, creo que le afectó tener que hacerle ese desplante a Sasuke-kun.

Antes de que la toque, se escucha una risita, de repente ella arranca en risas, se agarra el estómago, creo que le duele por tanta risa, está eufórica.

- I-Ino-chan – habla entrecortado por la risa – ¿Viste su cara? – Se vuelve a reír, sin darme cuenta yo también estoy sonriendo y empezando a reírme a carcajadas – No podía creer que había sido desplazado de una misión – Apenas la escucho, yo también lo estoy disfrutando – Menos que tú lo habías reemplazado y yo era la que lo expulsaba, acabamos de pasarle por encima a su ego con una aplanadora – Seguimos riendo como por unos diez minutos, las dos sentadas en el suelo, hace mucho que no lo pasábamos así.

- Sakura, me elegiste por mis habilidades y no por molestarlo ¿Verdad? – Esa duda me asaltó por un momento, eso era algo que ahora necesitaba.

- Ino-baka – Me da un coscorrón ¿Quién se cree que es para darle a la gran Ino Yamanaka un coscorrón? – Claro que te elegí porque eres una de las mejores expertas en genjutsu, además tienes excelentes habilidades médicas y yo sola no me iba a dar basto en caso de una emergencia – Me sentí mucho mejor al saber eso – Además, no me perdonarías que te privara de ver la cara más que estreñida de Uchiha en cuanto le quitaras el puesto en una misión rango SS.

- Si hubieses elegido a otra te habría golpeado en esa gigantesca frente que tienes – Dije sujetando su cuello bajo mi brazo y dándole coscorrones – Bueno, ahora quiero lo prometido, helado y cosas de chicas – Sakura palideció, creo que lo dijo antes sin pensarlo

- Ino-chan, no creo que…

- ¡Sakura! Si tu subconsciente te delató es porque hay algo de chicas ahí, sino me habrías dicho para repasar algún tema o para hablarme de la misión – ¡A mí no me engañas, frentona!

- Puede, pero tienes que prometer mantener el secreto. - ¡Ajá! Lo sabía, es jugoso – Pero primero vamos por el helado y después vamos a mi cuarto ¿Si?

- Vale, pero no vas a lograr que se me olvide – Ni siquiera lo sueñes frentona, de esta no te escapas

- Hai hai, tranquila cerda que tengo cuentos para rato, estabas tan ocupada primero con aquel terrateniente y después con "Shika-kun" que no te diste nunca cuenta de nada – Ok, eso me sonó a resentimiento, eso no es buen comienzo

- Saku-chan

Tiene razón, no sé nada de lo que ha pasado en su vida, solo sé que conversábamos en los almuerzos en el hospital y que ella me escuchaba quejarme de Suichi-sama o de Shika-kun, pero nunca pregunté por sus ojos hinchados, tampoco por su piel pálida y su rostro demacrado, menos por su sonrisa cada vez más apagada. Kami, ¡Que pésima amiga soy!

- Gomen Ino-chan, no debí decir eso, vamos a hacer algo, comemos helado y hablamos un rato, después nos vamos a dormir ¿Si? Me cuentas cómo te va con Shika-kun ahora que Temari-san volvió a Suna.

- No, mejor tú me cuentas qué es de tu vida desde hace casi tres años, porque yo sé que hace tres años empezaste a cambiar.

- Ino-chan, es una historia un poco larga, mañana tenemos que partir, tranquila que en el viaje tendremos bastante tiempo para conversar, pero tenemos que dormir – No va a volver a pasar, así parezcamos zombis mañana, me va a contar todito

- Shika-kun y yo estamos bien, ahora es tu turno y no me muevo y tú tampoco hasta que desembuches frentona

- Vale, me rindo Ino, te contaré todo.

Nos fuimos al cuarto de Sakura y apagamos todas las luces en el camino, cuando llegamos nos sentamos en el piso con el tarro de helado y así empezó una larga noche.

- ¡Maldito Uchiha! ¡¿Quién se cree que es? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tratarte así? ¡¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de tantas porquerías? ¡¿Cómo lo soportaste?

- Ino-chan – Dijo bajito – Baja la voz, Okasama debe estar dormida ya y Oneesama debe estar por el quinto sueño, ¡Si despiertas a Okasama su humor mañana será terrible!

- ¡Mejor así! Mañana toca disciplinar a Uchiha – ¡Así! Que el malnacido se aguante a una Hokage cabreada, nada peor que eso para un castigo.

- Pero Ino, mañana nosotras tenemos que reportarnos antes de salir y pagará parte de su molestia con nosotras por ser las que la despertamos – Bueno, ahí tenía razón

- Tienes razón, mejor hablemos bajito – No quiero ser yo la que vea a la encabronada Kage - ¿Qué piensas hacer? Tenemos que vengarnos, va a ser divertido.

- No Ino, yo no quiero vengarme, quiero seguir mi vida, solo quiero sanar y ser feliz, ya pasé demasiado tiempo pensando en él, ahora quiero pensar en mi – Esto me huele a nuevo amor

- Estoy de acuerdo ¿Quién es el nuevo prospecto?

- No Ino, solo quiero dedicarme a mi misma, por un tiempo pensar en mí y nadie más – Eres una frentona aburrida, pero de mi no te salvas

- Vale, empecemos entonces por un cambio de imagen – Esa imagen gris que tiene no le va para nada

- ¡Ino! ¿Qué tiene de malo mi imagen?

- Nada – Todo – Es solo que una imagen más moderna – Que no sea de viuda – y alegre – Adiós al funeral – Que resalte todos tus atributos – Una monja es más sexi – Te quedaría mejor

- Vale, quizás he descuidado mi aspecto y esté usando ropa poco atractiva, pero es porque es más cómoda.

- Sakura, un pantalón holgado marrón con botas de combate y una camiseta de hombre gris no es descuido ni comodidad, es abandono – Vale, puede que esté exagerando un poco, pero es por su propio bien – mira tu cabello, en una trenza descuidad ¿Hace cuanto que no lo cortas?

- Pues no me lo corto hace más de un año, pero no está quebrado, lo cepillo todas las noches y lo cuido mucho – dijo mientras lo soltaba, decía la verdad, tenías unas bonitas ondas y era brillante, su cabello era precioso

- Bueno, tu cabello pasa, pero ahora abre esa maleta, no voy a dejar que vayas a la misión vistiendo como un esperpento, cuando Hinata mandó a decir que hiciera tu equipaje vine, pero me dijeron que ya estaba hecho y me regresaron a mi casa, no me quiero imaginar qué hay ahí – abrí su closet y no podía creer lo que vi, había ropa preciosa, sexi, recatada, de todos los estilos, pero muy bonita – Si tienes esto – dije mientras sostenía un top – por que usas eso – señalando de abajo a arriba su atuendo

- Es más cómodo y no llama la atención – Buen punto, cuando pareces un tipo salido del pantano las personas no reparan en ti – Además no estorba cuando hago los jutsus, si ves esto – sostenía una camisa preciosa con mangas y vuelos, un poco recargada – No es práctico, se puede enredar en las ramas, prefiero mis pantalones con bolsillos y las camisetas

- Vale, pero puedes hacer mejores combinaciones que esa – No me voy a dar por vencida, voy a cambiar lo que hay en esa maleta así sea lo último que haga – Vamos a hacer algunas pruebas, ropa cómoda y sencilla, pero más ajustada y de telas elásticas ¿Te parece? – Vi una mirada resignada, esa era mi primera seña de rendición, así que me lancé a su closet

- Ino, no más de tres mudas, necesito espacio en la mochila para los pergaminos de invocación inversa, además no todas las pociones entran en el bolsito, necesito espacio ahí – En cuanto volteó empezó a gritar, a veces es un poco dramática – ¡Ino deja de meter tantas cosas! ¡No Ino! ¡No metas ese pijama ahí!

- ¿Por qué no? Dices que necesitas espacio, esta es mucho más pequeña – dije con maldad, sé que está avergonzada, no creo que ella haya comprado los pijamas de Victoria Secret – Además es preciosa

- Pero no es práctica, imagina un ataque nocturno – Oh como voy a disfrutar esto

- Los dejarías confundidos y muuuyy sorprendidos, además si es práctica, solo que no tienes el valor de usarla y ade…

**Ino's POV End**

**Sakura's POV **

- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¡Son más de las seis de la mañana y…! – Esa es una voz muy conocida y no es bueno – Ino ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Hay no, por favor, que sea rápido y que no diga lo que creo que va a decir

- ¿Esto? – Maldita Ino traidora, baja ese pijama ahora o si no… – Le estaba diciendo a Sakura que debería llevarla porque es más pequeña y le ahorra espacio en la mochila – Esa mirada no me gusta, no me gusta ninguna de las dos, me huele a complicidad y no quiero saber que van a… – Pero ella dice que no es apropiada y no quiere, yo creo que no tiene el valor de usarla

- ¡Sakura no es ninguna cobarde! – ¡Maldición! Lo sabía, sabía que algo así iba a pasar – ¿Verdad, Sakura? Mi hija no es ninguna cobarde ¿O si?

- Por supuesto que no Okasama – ¿En qué problema acabo de meterme?

- Entonces está decidido, Sakura llevará la pijama, además ya aceptó usar algunos conjuntos que yo le estoy montando – Maldita traidora, la vas a pagar

- Ya veo Yamanaka ¿Puedo hacer sugerencias? – Ino no te atreverías…

- Claro, Tsunade-sama, creo que siempre es bueno tener una segunda opinión ¿No crees, Sakura? – Esa mirada burlona… ¡lo está haciendo adrede! Ahora si me las pagas

- Que bueno que Sakura tenga una asesora como tú Yamanaka, ya le hacía falta, nunca se pone nada de lo que le compro, siempre anda con esas fachas de cazador de cocodrilos, no sé cómo espera salir con algún chico – Esta va a ser una larga mañana…

**Sakura's POV End**

No podías creer lo que viste, doblaron la cantidad de equipaje que tenías, además también hicieron invocaciones inversas para más ropa, Ino y Tsunade definitivamente están locas, pero no te molesta tanto, hace mucho que no tenías un día "normal" con alguna de ellas y parecen felices, además aunque te sorprendas, tú también estás feliz, quizás el cambio de imagen no haya sido tan malo, ya tienen un conjunto para "mañana" aunque ya es hoy, son como la siete, mejor te vas a dormir aunque sea unas seis horas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tienes sueño y estás agotada, pero no es por un entrenamiento inhumano.

**Neji's POV**

Cuando regresé anoche Hinata-sama no podía creerlo, le explique las cosas por encima para que se fuese a dormir, ellos salían a las siete, necesitaría descansar, pero estaba emocionada y sorprendida de que Sakura hubiese mostrado tanto aplomo, además no sabía que Sakura es la hija adoptiva de la Hokage, creo que solo los Anbu y el consejo lo sabíamos, ahora acabo de despertar, apenas son las ocho, nunca he dormido más de lo justo y necesario, no después de la muerte de mi padre.

Me levando y camino hacia un espejo que hay en mi cuarto, peino mi cabello y lo ato en una cola baja, como siempre, voy al baño a lavar mi cara y mis dientes, regreso y me pongo el kimono tradicional de los Hyuga, saldría a entrenar, pero Sakura dijo que descansáramos, si hubiese sido otro probablemente desobedecería, pero por alguna razón me importa lo que ella diga, no quiero que se moleste conmigo. Voy a meditar.

Voy a desayunar primero, me encuentro a Hanabi-sama en el camino

- Ohiogosaimasu Hanabi-sama – La saludo con un asentimiento, ella me mira con la misma expresión seria de siempre, para ser una niña es muy madura

- Ohiogosaimasu Neji-san – Me saluda con la tranquilidad y seriedad características del Clan

Llego al comedor y pido me sirvan lo de siempre, mientras pienso otra vez en Hanabi-sama y Hinata-sama, son tan distintas, aún cuando son hermanas.

Hanabi- sama no es tan dulce como Hinata-sama ni tan estricta como Hiashi-sama, supongo que su carácter es más parecido al de mi padre, incluso debe sentir el mismo resentimiento, es más hábil que Hinata-sama para las técnicas del Clan, podría decirse que es una genio, pero aún así nunca podrá cambiar el hecho de que Hinata-sama nació primero.

Se aleja por el pasillo, yo a diferencia de muchos, pienso que Hinata debe ser la que herede, su carácter amable va a hacer grandes cambios, va a fomentar la fraternidad entre el Bouke y el Souke y va a mejorar las relaciones personales de los Hyuga con el resto de las personas, va a permitir que el clan pierda algo de dureza, incluso es probable que prohíba que los niños sean sellados, ella es más fuerte y valiente de lo que todos piensan. Ella es el tipo de persona que luchas por los cambios y defiende los derechos de los más débiles, ella es gentil.

La sala de meditación está ocupada, no puedo molestar a Hiashi-sama durante su sesión de las mañanas, quizás si voy a algún lugar lejos en la aldea pueda descansar mi mente, mi cuerpo ya está perfecto.

Corro por el bosque, el aroma de los árboles y rocío por la mañana son exquisitos, ya de por si solo eso relaja los sentidos, pronto huelo agua, unos metros después escucho el bramido de la cascada y unos metros más allá siento la bruma llegar como llovizna a mi rostro, me quito la parte superior del haori y camino hacia el centro, me siento bajo la bruma y dejo mi mente en blanco, poco a poco siento como mis músculos se distienden y mi pulso disminuye, estoy llegando al estado zen, no sé cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, solo siento la paz…

- ¡Ino-chan! ¡No corras tan rápido! ¡Te vas a caer en la cascada! – Ahora estoy imaginando una voz que conozco y me resulta bastante agradable, si tan solo dijera mi nombre y no esos gritos…

- ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡No seas aguafiestas! – Esta voz no es tan agradable, de hecho es bastante irritante, mi mente me debe estar pasando una mala jugada…

- ¡Ino! ¡Si te resfrías antes de la misión tendré que llamar otra vez a Uchiha! – Esa idea empieza a gustarme si van a pasar toda la misión gritando como ahora, quizás debería dejarles saber que su presencia no es bien recibida

- ¡Sakura ya quítate la ropa de una vez! ¡No hay nadie! - ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Sin ropa? ¡¿Sakura?

- ¡Ino-chan es que me da mucha pena! ¡Nunca debí dejarte elegir mi traje de baño! ¡Es diminuto! – Eso está mejor, aunque no ayuda mucho, será mejor que les deje saber que estoy aquí

- Vamos Sakura, no te de pena, tienes muy buenas curvas, la verdad no te entiendo, muchas matarían por tener esas curvas y tú las escondes – Tal vez debería quedarme un poco más

En cuanto abro mis ojos no puedo creer lo que veo, Sakura si que tiene buenas curvas, Ino tiene algunas, pero Sakura siempre anda escondiéndolas, me reprendo mentalmente, me estoy comportando como un pervertido, será mejor dejarles saber que estoy aquí y que se cubran, además pronto tendré que irme a cambiar, salgo de la cascada con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Neji-kun? - ¿Dijo kun?

- ¿Sakura-san? – Abro mis ojos como si acabara de darme cuenta de que están aquí – Debería cubrirse, no queremos que ningún pervertido la vea – Mira quien habla…Si que debo ser buen actor, se sonroja como tomate, se ve adorable y con esa diminuta pieza, es una imagen realmente tentadora, me acerco a mi haori y se lo lanzo, Ino tiene los ojos como platos, ninguna había notado que yo estuviera aquí antes que ellas.

**Neji's POV End**

**Sakura's POV**

- ¿Neji-kun? – ¿Neji-kun? ¿Dije Neji-kun? ¡Que vergüenza! ¡No puedo creer que lo haya tratado con tanta confianza!

- ¿Sakura-san? – Eso es EL balde de agua, él sigue con la formalidad – Debería cubrirse, no queremos que ningún pervertido la vea - ¡Shimata! ¡Olvidé que estaba en ese diminuto bañador! ¿Eso es una sonrisa? Debo estar más roja que un tomate… Lo veo recoger algo y me lo lanza, es su haori, se da la vuelta y se va, ¡Se va a resfriar sin él!

- ¿Sakura? Sakuraaaa – ¿Eso es una mano batiéndose? Si, parece una mano batiéndose - ¡Sakura!

- ¿Ah? – Genial, la respuesta lela del día - ¿Ino? – Seguida de la pregunta estúpida del día, sigue mejorando Sakura

- No lela, tu abuela – Gracias Ino, ayudas mucho – Te quedaste como idiota, se que Hyuga está para chuparse los dedos, pero no seas tan obvia – Muchísimas gracias Ino, me acabas de recordar que quedé como una completa tonta, eso ayuda mucho mi autoestima

- Ino… ¿Qué hora es? – Quizás mi sufrimiento no se acerque tanto como pensé, quizás sean como las doce y no tenga que verlo tan pronto

- Las dos, tenemos que regresarnos ya… ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? – Debo estar realmente pálida

- Si Ino, mejor vamos a casa, tenemos que cambiarnos – No quiero seguir en la escena de mi mayor ridículo en mucho tiempo

- Si te sirve de consuelo, él también estaba bastante idiotizado contigo, creo que ni notó que yo estaba presente también, además tenía expresión de depredador, como preparado para saltar sobre ti –

No estoy dispuesta a responder a nada de lo que ella diga, debo estar muy sonrojada y todavía no estoy completamente vestida, además eso no ayuda mucho, todo por culpa de Ino, ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta Ino! Si no hubieses insistido en venir y en que usara el traje de baño que me dio Shizune en mi cumpleaños no habría pasado esto, no entiendo por qué todos se empeñan en que use ropa más ajustada o femenina, me gusta mi ropa, aunque Okasama diga que es de cazador de cocodrilos, por cierto ¿Qué es un cocodrilo? Una vez Kiba me dijo que era algo así como una lagartija gigante y con muchos dientes, que era muy peligroso ¿Por qué alguien querría cazar algo así?

En medio de mis cavilaciones llegamos a casa Ino fue al cuarto de huéspedes y yo al mío, ahora me toca ponerme ese ridículo conjunto que montaron Ino-chan y Okasama juntas

- ¿Por qué no me puedo poner mi ropa? No quiero usar una estúpida minifalda de tachones negra y su estúpida licra abajo, un estúpido top negro que deja ver mi ombligo ¿Por qué quiero mostrar mi ombligo? – Si, estoy refunfuñando cual bebita, pero es que ¡No quiero usar eso! - ¿Por qué unas botas hasta la rodilla? Quiero mis botas de combate, son más prácticas… Bueno, al menos no insistieron en las sandalias, más vale que haya alguna capa en mis pergaminos por si hace frío ¡Toda la ropa que metieron es diminuta! Y esos guantes, ¿Para qué quiero que lleguen hasta el codo? Mis guantes de cuero de motociclista hacen bien su trabajo, pero a ellas les parecieron "Poco femeninos", un ninja no necesita ser "femenino", pero ellas dicen que parte de las habilidades de las kunoichis son las de seducción… estúpidos preceptos…

Mientras despotricaba, me hacía mi leal trenza y me vestía, me dieron las dos y cuarenta, me apresuré a recoger todo lo que tenía que llevar y busque a Ino, salimos un poco tarde, a diez para las tres, pero corrimos y llegamos y ahí estaba… otra vez estaba para molestar el necio de Uchiha ¿Qué nunca se rinde?

- Uchiha… – Dije con un evidente fastidio y un bufido – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tengo que convocar a consejo para que me hagas caso?

- Voy por orden del consejo, tu adorada "Okasama" tuvo que revocar la dimisión de la misión – Ahhh no, no voy a regresar a Ino-chan a su casa… un momento… ¿Eso es una mirada lasciva?

- No voy a regresar a Ino-chan a su casa solo porque al consejo se le antojó joderle la paciencia a Tsunade-sama – Un pendejo como tú no me va a ganar nunca más

- No tienes por qué, el consejo decidió que era bueno tener dos mujeres en esta misión, solo que ahora somos cinco – De acuerdo, si así son las cosas, hay algo que hay que dejar en claro

- Sigo siendo la líder, no me vas a desobedecer en nada y deja de mirarme de ese modo – Me está empezando a cabrear

- ¿De qué modo, Sa-ku-ra? – Si se sigue acercando haré peligrar la continuación de su clan de un solo golpe

- Con la misma mirada que Jiraya-sama cuando ve a cualquier mujer joven – Esa mirada asquerosa que me estás dando, empiezas a asquearme

- Ya veo, hablas de una mirada lasciva y llena de deseo - ¿Acaba de poner su mano en mi cintura? Hay papito, hasta aquí llegaste

Estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe cuando alguien se me adelantó y me lo quitó de encima, al voltear vi a Neji, no pude evitar sentirme segura con él cerca. Shino también había llegado ya, estaba a la sombra de un árbol, había inmovilizado a Sasuke para que no pelearan.

- Bien, para los que no saben, el consejo determinó que Uchiha viene a la misión, Ino sigue también, solo aumentamos el grupo, la formación es casi la misma, Uchiha al frente, Ino detrás de él, Shino en la retaguardia, Neji y yo en el centro. Uchiha esta es la formación que se llama punta de flecha, permite romper defensas y movilizarse velozmente, espero no desobedezcas ahora, porque ya no voy a pedir medidas disciplinarias, las voy a aplicar yo misma – Uchiha no sabe con quién se metió.

**Sakura's POV End**

Tratas de no molestarte en extremo por la humillación que debe haber pasado Tsunade por culpa de Uchiha, tratas de no pensar en lo que el consejo debe haber disfrutado restarle autoridad a Tsunade y de lo que debe haber dicho el Uchiha de tu amiga para desacreditarla y tomar su puesto, tratas de no desear golpearlo y por sobre todo tratas de no sentirte impotente ante él, porque sabes que no es cierto, que él no tiene poder sobre ti y que el consejo solo lo hizo como algo personal contra ti y contra Tsunade, que para ellos él es una hormiga que podrían aplastar en cualquier momento, pero Tsunade y tú son una piedra en su zapato porque no los dejan hacer lo que les da la gana con Konoha, sabes que Danzo es un imbécil con ansias de poder y de militarizar Konoha, convertir el lugar en un infierno, pero no puede, porque ustedes están ahí para evitarlo.

Haz logrado calmarte contra todo pronóstico y haz conseguido pensar con frialdad, sabes que diste las órdenes correctas, después de todo eres la subdirectora de estrategias del Anbu, solo te supera Shikamaru… si Ino supiera que Shikamaru nunca fue a visitar a Temari, que esa era solo su cubierta para las misiones más peligrosas y largas, pero sabes que aunque es tu amiga, no le puedes decir, es por su seguridad que no debe saber nada.

Corren por el bosque hacia el norte, sabes muy bien a dónde van, has ido cientos de veces en los últimos dos años, el País del Arroz no tiene ninjas, así que siempre contrata a los de Konoha, pero las misiones nunca son fáciles, así que siempre mandan uno o dos del Anbu en los equipos, la Hokage tiene la costumbre de mandarte, después de todo eres su alumna estrella y varios de esos terratenientes son sus amigos, incluso ya te conocen en algunas aldeas y te tienen cariño por haber curado uno que otro caso difícil.

Llegan a un claro que ya conoces, los guías hacia una cueva, el camino es difícil después de ese claro y ya está muy oscuro, esa cueva tiene un jutsu para que solo los Anbu de Konoha puedan abrirla, te adelantas al Uchiha y a Ino, no quieres que lo deshagan, solo lo desactivas, les encargas a Shino y Neji buscar comida y leña, ustedes montarán el campamento, descubres que trajeron solo dos carpas, ni Ino ni tú están dispuestas a dormir con Shino o con Uchiha, ambas odian los bichos y detestan al Uchiha, así que Neji dormirá con ustedes, tres hombres no caben en una carpa para dos personas, dos mujeres y un hombre si. Es entonces cuando recuerdas el diminuto y transparente pijama que Ino y Tsunade metieron en el lugar de tu mono y tu camiseta vieja, te maldices por no haber tenido más carácter.

**Neji's POV**

Sakura nos mandó a buscar leña y comida porque somos los que tenemos ventaja en la noche, es bastante lista. Shino pronto encuentra comida, fruta fresca y algunas setas, yo encuentro un arroyo y consigo agua, la leña es más fácil, con un jutsu eléctrico consigo peces, creo que es suficiente, camino a la cueva Shino encuentra un árbol caído, eso es todo.

Cuando llegamos las carpas están montadas, encienden rápido la fogata y Sakura e Ino se encargan de preparar la comida, es bueno saber que son buenas cocineras. Cuando montamos la cena me dan una noticia que no sabría si es buena o mala.

- Neji-san – ¿Y el kun de hace rato? – Solo hay dos carpas, ustedes tres no caben en una – Eso es evidente ¿A dónde quiere llegar? – Bueno… eto… tendrás que dormir conmigo e Ino-chan – Debo haber oído mal – Bueno, es que Ino y yo tememos a los insectos, sin ofender Shino-san – dice mirándolo con preocupación

- No hay problema – Shino sabe que en combate con mujeres tiene ventaja por el patológico temor a los bichos que padecen algunas.

- Y ni hablar de estar en la misma carpa que Uchiha, ambas lo detestamos, así que tendrías que ser tú el que duerma con nosotras – Está sonrojada y mira de soslayo, hay veces en las que parece una niña, creo que Ino la obligó a decirme ella

**Neji´s POV End**

**Sasuke's POV**

Hyuga dormir con dos kunoichis, no lo creo, menos aún si una es la mujer que elegí para resurgir mi clan.

- ¿Y eso Sakura? ¿Te da miedo lo que pueda hacerte por la noche? ¿O tal vez a tu amiguita? – No sé por qué le busco pelea, aunque enojada está muy sexi. Esas son curvas que sólo yo debería ver y no me gusta cómo las admira el Hyuga – Ella parece menos frígida, quizás si me complazca como tú nunca lo haz hecho – ¿Por qué me mira con esa cara? A estas alturas debería estar llorando y suplicando que la perdone y la deje volver conmigo

- Serías el último hombre con el que alguna de nosotras dormiría Uchiha, menos aún hacer otras cosas, y tú si deberías temer lo que somos capaces de hacerte mientras duermes – Ino debería guardar su boca para cosas más interesantes – Después de todo somos medinin, podríamos quitarte lo esencial para renacer tu clan sin que te des cuenta – Nadie me amenaza, quizás le haría bien un paseo por el mundo del Sharingan.

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra Uchiha – Maldito Neji, si no estuviera aquí podría hacerme cargo de ellas como se lo merecen… bueno, me conformo con romperle unos cuantos huesos

- Está lista la cena – Shino siempre con sus interrupciones inoportunas, por donde iban los tiros iba a cargarme al Hyuga

**Sasuke's POV End**

**Neji's POV **

- ¡Hai Shino-san! – Te salvó la campana Uchiha – ¡Hyuga y Uchiha dejen de pelear! – Ouch eso duele, ya no hay kun y además es por el apellido – Es hora de cenar

- Hai, en seguida voy Haruno-Taicho – Si por apellidos vamos, además Ino va junto a Sakura antes que yo pierda de vista a Uchiha – Ten cuidado con lo que haces Uchiha, no queremos que nadie salga lastimado y con un historial sucio, si es que una traición no es suficiente – le digo entre dientes, no me gusta su presencia, prefiero la de Sakura.

Nos sentamos a comer, está delicioso, me gustaría saber cuál de las dos lo preparó.

- Oishii Sakura-chan, te quedó delicioso – Eso responde mi duda – Me tienes que dar la receta

- Claro Ino-chan – Esa sonrisa está mejor, hace un momento estaba muy callada – Es muy sencilla, después te la enseño, pero ahora debemos irnos a dormir.

Se levanta y le hace una seña a Ino de que se acerque, antes de entrar a la carpa a cambiarse nos mira.

- Hace un momento reactivé el jutsu que protege la cueva, nadie debe salir de la cueva por la noche, este es un refugio secreto y no debe revelarse su posición – Es cierto, ella rompió un par de reglas al traer el equipo aquí, pero dormir a la intemperie habría sido muy peligroso.

Entra a la carpa y cierra la puerta, por la luz se ven las siluetas de ambas mientras se cambian, no quiero espiarlas, así que volteo hacia el fuego y termino mi cena, me toca esperar hasta que me indiquen que puedo entrar. Me cambio afuera, Uchiha me mira con odio, creo que es por lo que me dijo Hinata-sama antes, él la ama y ya la perdió, es solo que aún no se ha enterado de ninguna de las dos.

Sasuke y Shino se cambian y se van a dormir, unos minutos después sale Ino y me dice que puedo pasar, que Sakura está en su bolsa y que va a dormir en medio, eso explica los susurros que hubo hace un momento, discutían quién iba al centro, a veces las mujeres son absurdas.

Apagué el fuego antes de entrar, nadie quiere accidentes, en la carpa veo que Ino lleva solo un pequeño short y una camiseta de hombre, de Shikamaru supongo. Me meto en mi bolsa de dormir y cierro mis ojos, esperando relajarme lo suficiente para dormir, sé que es imposible con ella tan cerca, a mi lado, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo.

**Neji's POV End**

Suspiras, sabes que a su lado, estando tan cerca de él, no podrás conciliar el sueño, miras a Ino que duerme como bebé y la maldices en silencio, es una arpía, siempre consigue lo que quiere, al menos cuando se trata de ti.

Ya que no vas a poder dormir, al menos empiezas a hacer un recuento de los últimos días, en menos de dos días has tomado más decisiones que en dos años, decisiones difíciles y que cambiaron tu vida, te libraron del mayor de los pesos que llevabas en tu alma, los demás los has ido drenando poco a poco. Tienes que admitir que Sasuke comportándose como un cabrón ayuda a superar las situaciones, no te gustaría tratar con un caballero o con un ser noble, sería más difícil.

Te das cuenta que has tenido suerte, que te han tocado buenas personas a tu alrededor, que Hinata resultó ser una gran confidente, que Neji parece un buen amigo y te defiende, que Ino se venga por ti de Uchiha y Shino sabe cómo manejar las situaciones o al menos bajarles la tención cuando todo se pone difícil. Meditas un poco sobre ellos y te detienes en Neji, no sabes qué pensar respecto a él, si eres honesta contigo misma te dirás que te atrae, que es muy guapo y que tiene un cuerpo de infarto, pero también que su carácter es difícil y es un shinobi muy estricto, no sabes si permitir que tus sentimientos afloren o matarlos, aunque no sabes cómo.

**Múltiple POV**

_Sakura's POV_

_Neji's POV_

_¿Ino estará despierta? De verdad necesito hablar con ella, no creo que pueda dormir en toda la noche, menos aún con él al lado._

Te acercas mucho a ella y escuchas su respiración lenta y acompasada, está definitivamente dormida, no vas a poder despertarla sin hacer mucho ruido, pero eres necia, así que lo intentas…

- Ino-chan – susurras bajito, no quieres despertar a Neji – Ino-chan – Repites, no te quieres resignar, no te rendirás tan fácilmente… pero…

_Sakura se movió… ¿Estará incómoda?... ¿Por qué susurra el nombre de Ino?..._

- Sakura-san ¿Está bien? – Justamente la voz que no querías escuchar.

_¿Qué no estaba dormido? Su respiración era bastante lenta… ¡Shimata! ¡¿Ahora qué hago?_

- Ha-Hai… Estoy bien, es solo que… – _¡¿Qué le digo?_ – Tenía un poco de sed y-y me da miedo ir a buscar agua yo sola – _¡Perfecto Sakura! Ahora va a creer que eres una completa cobarde y una penosa kunoichi ¡Acabas de terminar el cuadro!_

- Si es solo eso, no tengo problema en acompañarte – _Si que es graciosa, no le da miedo enfrentarse a la Hokage ni a ninjas peligrosos y no quiere ir por agua sola, es un poco absurda_

- Ga-gracias Neji-san – _¡Deja de hacer la tonta Sakura! ¡Salva la poca dignidad que te queda!_ – Pe-pero creo q-que mejor voy y-yo sola, no quiero molestarlo – _Bueno, lo último no lo tartamudeaste, vas mejorando TT-TT_

- No es molestia – _Estar contigo a solas afuera en la cueva no es ninguna molestia_ – No he podido dormir, tú tampoco ¿Verdad?

- No, la verdad no – _No es fácil dormir cuando tienes al lado una persona que provoca sensaciones extrañas, sensaciones que no sabes si son buenas o malas_ – Es difícil dormir en principios de verano, hace un poco de calor.

- Vamos entonces, el agua la ayudará a refrescarse – dice mientras se levanta y te extiende la mano para ayudarte, estás a punto de tomarla, pero justo ahora recuerdas un pequeño detalle

_¡Shimata! ¡El pijama! ¡El maldito y diminuto y transparente pijama! ¡Maldita Ino! ¡Maldita Tsunade! ¡Maldito descuido! ¡¿Cómo se me olvidó que traía ese pijama? ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien! ¡Quien sea!_

Pero sabes que nadie responderá y haciendo uso de la última migaja de dignidad que te queda tomas su mano y te levantas sonrojada, porque un babydoll de encaje champagne no es el pijama más adecuado para una misión, al menos no una de este tipo, quizás para una misión de seducción, pero no una de escolta… y tu peor pesadilla (al menos la que tiene que ver con ese estúpido pijama) se hizo realidad, te tuviste que levantar de tu bolsa de dormir con él puesto.

_Eso explica por qué no quería mi compañía para buscar el agua…_

- Vamos Sakura – _¿Acabo de llamarla Sakura? ¿Sólo Sakura?_

Te da la espalda, no quiere mirarte más de lo debido, no quiere que notes lo que causas en él, no quiere que causes nada en él, pero por primera vez te ha llamado por tu nombre, sin formalismos y te das cuenta de que se escucha diferente cuando él lo dice, se oye más melodioso, más dulce.

_Me llamó por mi nombre_ – Miras hacia abajo, tus pechos apenas cubiertos por el escaso encaje – _Quizás, solo quizás, usar el babydoll no sea tan malo_ – Te reprendes por esos pensamientos, no deberías tenerlos, pero sabes que vienen de tu lado más honesto.

- Hai Neji-kun – _No sabes de dónde salió eso, la verdad es que tampoco te importa, se sintió muy bien decirlo, no te arrepientes_

_¿Me llamó Neji-kun?... Se oye bien cuando ella lo dice…_

Te da la parte de arriba de su haori, no quiere que nadie más te vea así, en silencio lo agradeces, tú tampoco quieres ser vista… lo que nunca sabrás es que quiere que te cubras porque eres la mayor tentación que ha visto en su vida y teme lanzarse sobre ti en cualquier momento, el autocontrol del que estaba tan orgulloso le está fallando.

Te tomas el agua con calma, no quieres entrar a la carpa, después de verlo semidesnudo no crees poder dormir, ninguno de los dos podrá hacerlo. Ambos entran a la carpa y se acuestan, los suaves roces que se dan en el poco espacio mandan descargas que terminan en sus vientres, ninguno sabe lo que el otro siente, cierran sus ojos tratando de dormir, pero nunca lo consiguen, ambos se levantarán con pocas energías, pero de eso se ocupan mañana.

**Hipoglicemia:** Baja de azúcar.

**Enfermedades agudas:** Son cuadros que se presentan una vez.

**Enfermedades crónicas:** Son cuadros continuos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II**

**Vuelta y vuelta, te mareas**

Tantas vueltas da la ruleta como dudas tenga tu mente, si no te decides por un camino, terminarás mareado y perdido.

Tal y como pensaste el amanecer te encontró despierta, aunque no sabes que a él también. Te quieres cambiar para ir a cocinar, pero no te atreves a moverte, no quieres molestarlo.

- Sakura, ¿Estás bien? No has descansado en toda la noche – Su voz te sacó de tus pensamientos, te sorprende que ya no te llame con formalidad, pero te gusta que no lo haga, estás tan distraída que no te das cuenta que ha estado estudiando tus movimientos toda la noche.

- Hai, es solo que no tenía sueño Neji-kun – Te da un poco de pena, pero no quieres romper ese pacto silencioso en el cual se han acercado y han dejado un poco la seriedad, te hace tanta ilusión que te llame por tu nombre y por eso te sientes tonta de nuevo, pero una tonta muy feliz – Eto… Neji-kun, ¿podrías…?

- Saldré un momento para que te cambies, voy a buscar leña y comida, ellos no pueden salir de aquí sin romper el jutsu –

- Arigatou Neji-kun, sé que fue una imprudencia traerlos, pero no podíamos dormir a la intemperie, y yo…

- Wakarimasu, no te preocupes por eso, ni Shino ni yo vamos a decir nada al cuartel. Fue una buena decisión, no estaban en condiciones de hacer guardias – precisamente eso fue lo que pensaste cuando los llevaste al refugio – Sakura, Tsunade-sama tomó una buena decisión al elegirte como líder de la misión, dudar de ti es dudar de ella – Salió sin dejarte responder. Aún así, que otro capitán Anbu y Líder de la división de infiltración te respete, pero por encima de todo que Neji te reconozca te hace sentir muy bien ¿Cómo habría sido tu vida si tu equipo hubiese reconocido tus logros?

Dejas de preguntarte cosas inútiles, Sasuke es un desgraciado que jamás reconocería que alguien es tan bueno como él, Naruto aunque es casi tu hermano es un descuidado y jamás se ha dado cuenta de que eres una gran kunoichi, está muy ocupado pensando en crecer como para darse cuenta de que tú también lo haces. Kakashi es otra historia, él es el maestro inepto con dos prodigios a su cuidado y que por eso dejó de lado a la que "no daba la talla", o simplemente no tenía la facilidad para complacerlo, sin darse cuenta de que tú eras precisamente quien más lo necesitaba. No le guardas rencor, pero no soportas que se llame a sí mismo tu maestro, incluso dejaste de llamarlo sensei a los 16 años, no merecía el título entonces y tampoco lo merece ahora. Por Naruto a veces haces excepciones, no quieres que él se dé cuenta de los problemas que tuviste con Kakashi. Todavía recuerdas la discusión cuando pediste que cambiaran el registro de tu sensei y que te pusieran como alumna de Tsunade, él se hacía el ofendido pero…

Sacudes tu cabeza y despejas tu mente, no quieres recuerdos de esa época ahora que estás recuperándote. Te vistes, por Kami que vas a matar lenta y dolorosamente a Ino por hacerte llevar esa muda de ropa tan escasa y diminuta, otra vez terminaste con una falda minúscula a tu parecer y un top que muestra demasiada piel ¿Dónde vas a esconder tus armas? Los kunais en los cinturones, las agujas en las botas y los shuriken en las mayas no son suficientes, tus katanas en la espalda, te sientes desnuda sin tus bombas de humo y tus venenos, no llevas ni un tercio de lo que siempre tienes contigo, extrañas tu pantalón de bolsillos…

Cuando terminas de vestirte y refunfuñar, despiertas a Ino con suavidad, por Kami que tiene un pésimo despertar, hasta la Hokage le teme…

- Ino – Susurras suavecito – Ino, despierta, ya es de día – No pasa nada, ella ni se mueve – Ino, Shikamaru se va a Suna a ver a Temari y creo que dijo algo de un Spa.

- ¡¿Qué Shikamaru qué? –

- Nada Ino, es solo que no despertabas, tenemos que salir en cuanto amanezca y eso es en menos de media hora, además no hemos desayunado y todos deben tener hambre, vamos – No quieres mirarla a la cara, sabes que debe dar miedo, así que sales de la carpa y la dejas cambiarse, Neji ya está afuera con la fogata lista, pescado, setas y fruta.

- Arigatou Neji-kun, en seguida estará listo el desayuno –

Ojos rojos te miran desde dentro de la otra carpa, giran aspas, pero tú no lo sabes y no te importa averiguarlo.

- ¿Te ayudo con el desayuno Sakura? –

**Sasuke's POV**

¿Cómo que Neji-KUN? ¿De dónde salió toda esa confianza? ¿Sakura? ¿Desde cuándo es Sakura? ¿Quién se cree ese Hyuga para hablarle así a MI mujer?

- Sakura, el desayuno – Eso le recordará a quién le debe respeto.

- Haruno-Taicho para ti Uchiha y el desayuno estará listo cuando tenga que estar - ¡¿Qué demonios?

- ¡¿Qué te pasa Sakura? A mí no me hablas de esa manera, soy tu…

- ¡¿Mi qué, Uchiha? Porque mi amigo no eres desde donde yo sé, mi novio por Kami que tampoco, mi superior mucho menos, eres solo un miembro más del equipo que dirijo y no te permito hablarme de ese modo, tú hace mucho destruiste todas las posibilidades de volver a ser amigos, mucho menos algo más –

- Soy tu dueño, tú me perteneces, tú me prometiste amarme y estar siempre conmigo, ahora te exijo que cumplas tu palabra – Ahora si te puse en tu lugar.

- No Uchiha, yo no te prometí nada, yo te ofrecí quedarme contigo y tratar de hacerte feliz, pero tú… - ¿Por qué se acerca y pone mi mano en su pecho? – Uchiha, tú destruiste esto una y otra vez, destrozaste mi corazón y estaba tan roto que tardé mucho en armarlo – No sueltes mi mano, por favor no lo hagas, no te alejes ¿Por qué me das la espalda? – Ahora ya no tienes ningún derecho a pedirlo de regreso, él ya no late por ti, ahora late por mí – No te vayas de mi lado Sakura, por favor.

- Sakura, no puedes hacerme esto, tú lo dijiste – La tomo fuertemente por un brazo y la volteo, la sacudo, pero ella no se queja, solo me mira y no me gusta lo que veo en sus ojos

- Sasuke, suéltame – dice con calma, sé que le hago daño, pero ella no se va a quejar, es más testaruda de lo que parece, me va a obligar a lastimarla, tiene que estar conmigo, no puede irse de mi lado, no puede estar con alguien más.

- ¡No Sakura! ¡No te voy a dejar abandonarme! ¡Tú eres mía! - ¡¿Por qué no entiende que la necesito a mi lado?

- Sasuke, hace mucho que tú me abandonaste a mí, desde los doce años que ya no estás con nosotros, ya lo entendí y ahora te voy a dejar ir - ¡¿Por qué está tan calmada? ¡¿No nota que la necesito? ¡¿Ya no le importo?

- ¡Sakura! ¡Te vas a quedar a mi lado! ¡¿Acaso ya no recuerdas todas tus promesas?

- ¡No! ¡Me cansé de tu egoísmo Uchiha! ¡Estoy cansada de ti! - ¡¿Ahora si gritas? ¡¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez? ¡¿Por qué no entiendes que tu lugar es conmigo? - ¡Déjame ser feliz!

- ¡Tú eres feliz a mi lado! ¡Siempre lo dices! ¡"Mientras Sasuke-kun sea feliz, también lo seré"!

- ¡No! ¡No lo soy! ¡Y hace mucho que no lo digo! Eres desconsiderado y egoísta, nunca quieres hacer nada por los demás, me tratas siempre mal, nunca piensas en lo que siento yo, incluso ahora estás pensando solo en ti, no tomas en serio nada de lo que te estoy diciendo y piensas forzarme a permanecer contigo, ya es suficiente Sasuke - ¡No te dejaré alejarte, aunque sea por la fuerza te quedas! Si así lo quisiste… ¿Por qué ese estúpido me corta el paso?

- ¡¿Acaso tienes algo con Hyuga? - ¡Que ni siquiera se le ocurra mirar a mi mujer!

**Sasuke's POV OUT**

**Shino's POV**

- ¡Seguro que a Hyuga si le abriste las piernas! - ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo?

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves Uchiha? – Ahora si Haruno va a perder el control, está temblando ¿Va a llorar? – ¡Eres un imbécil! – Ya lo perdió, está realmente furiosa y no puedo culparla, esta vez Uchiha se lo buscó de verdad.

¿Acaba de usar el puño de chacra? Uchiha apenas lo esquivó, si no tiene cuidado la va a pasar mal, uno de esos golpes debe ser realmente doloroso. De los capitanes Anbu, dicen que Haruno-Taicho es la más volátil, Hyuga-Taicho tampoco se ve muy feliz, ese Uchiha si que sabe buscarse los problemas. ¿Abofeteó a la capitana? Ahora sí que la hiciste Uchiha, jamás vas a lograr entrar al Anbu, en el consejo hay cinco capitanes y te acabas de echar de enemigos a dos de ellos y Nara-Taicho no te da su voto ni muerto después de ser tan grosero con Ino-san.

- Uchiha, si quieres conservar un poco de tu dignidad intacta mejor haz silencio – Sabio consejo de Hyuga-Taicho, aunque por su tono solo está tratando de atraer la atención de Uchiha, creo que está realmente molesto y quiere una excusa para golpear al traidor.

- ¡Cállate Hyuga! ¡Esa puta nunca quiso abrirme las piernas, pero tal parece que a ti si! ¡¿Qué le ofreciste? ¡¿Dinero? – Si Uchiha fuese listo, se habría quedado incrustado en la pared y dejaría de ofender a Sakura-san, pero no es tan "genio" como decían, acaba de echar a correr hacia Neji-san, por lo que veo no tiene sentido de auto preservación ¿Eso fue un Juuken? Debe ser muy doloroso… y se vuelve a levantar el tonto… a todas estas, ¿Dónde está Ino-san? Sakura-san tampoco está, deben haber ido al fondo a hacer el desayuno.

¡Ouch! eso debió doler. Uchiha debería dejar de molestar a Neji-san, va a hacer que Sakura-san desperdicie mucha energía curándolo.

- ¡Maldito Hyuga! ¡Tú me la quitaste! – Ya parece que se está quedando sin energía, creo que tiene los canales de chacra bloqueados, al menos no le rompió los huesos. ¿Todavía va a seguir intentándolo? Bueno, un último golpe y estará acabado. Listo.

- Te equivocas Uchiha, tú la perdiste solo – Creo que ya terminó la discusión, fue bastante tranquila para estar involucrados esos tres, Uchiha acaba de colapsar, tendremos que recogerlo después.

¡Oh! algo huele muy bien, mejor voy a desayunar.

**Shino's POV OUT**

**Sakura's POV**

Tan pronto Sasuke empezó a gritar que yo tenía algo con Neji, tuve que irme, me aterra la idea de que él tenga algo de razón al preguntar, Neji y yo ya nos llevábamos bien, pero no es posible que nos hayamos acercado tanto en solo un día, a veces paso unos momentos pensando en lo mucho que…

- ¡Ouch! – Es mala idea pensar demasiado cuando cortas setas con un kunai

- ¡Sakura! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando? Creo que hace unos cuantos años que no te veía cometer una torpeza – Es verdad, hace mucho que no cometía un error por falta de atención, debería concentrarme, espera… ¿Eso es una sonrisa? Esa mirada no me gusta.

- ¿Qué estás pensando Ino? – Por favor, por favor, por favor Kami, si me quieres, que no sea…

- ¿En QUIÉN estabas pensando frentona? – Kami, no esperes ofrendas de mi en unos cuantos años, me has abandonado por más de dos días

- E-En na-nadie I-Ino ¿Co-Cómo crees? ¿E-En qui-quién podría estar pensando? – De paso tartamudeo ¿Qué podría ser peor?

- Haruno-Taicho – Salvada por la campana - Hyuga-san acaba de bloquear todos los canales de chacra de Uchiha, habrá que restituirlos antes de salir – ¡Perfecto! Ahora además tengo que atender al cretino de Sasuke – Ino-san, ¿No están por quemarse?

- Sakura de esta no te salvas – Apenas se salvaron las setas de quemarse – ¡Me vas a decir en quien estabas pensando cuando te cortaste! ¡Termina rápido esa guarnición!

- Hai, hai, Ino ¿No crees que tantas cosas es exagerar? – el desayuno es surtido, demasiado variado para una misión, valioso tiempo que podríamos haber invertido en llegar antes.

- ¡No te voy a dejar lucirte únicamente tú! Este desayuno esta a mi cargo y ya van a ver que es aún más delicioso que la cena de ayer – Ino nunca va a crecer…

- Lo que digas, vamos a comer ya, estamos bastante retrasados otra vez por culpa de Uchiha ¿Puedes traerlo Shino-san? – Al menos hay alguien cuerdo en este equipo.

- Hai Haruno-Taicho – Quizás no está tan cuerdo si pensamos que habla con insectos.

- Ahora Sakura – Ino nunca habla con esa cara seria – Por favor dime que no pensabas en Uchiha, ese cretino no merece ni un solo pensamiento – Es quizás la primera vez que la veo tan preocupada, lo irónico es que no tiene fundamento, que esas palabras llegan tarde.

- No Ino, no pensaba en Sasuke, solo estaba un poco distraída – Espero que eso la deje tranquila.

- Entonces… ¡Estabas pensando en Neji! Hay Sakura-chan, te gustan indiferentes y fríos, solo espero que esta vez no sea un cretino – Ino no sabe mantener la boca cerrada

- No sé de qué hablas Cerda – ¡Primero muerta que admitir nada! - ¡A desayunar!

- Síguelo negando Sakura, tal vez algún día te lo creas tú misma, solo espero que él no te crea.

- Es suficiente Ino, te van a escuchar – Por favor que Neji no haya escuchado nada de lo que dijo Ino, si me concedes eso Kami, te vuelvo a hacer ofrendas el año que viene.

**Sakura's POV OUT**

**Neji's POV**

Sé que no debí caer en provocaciones, mucho menos escuchar las ofensas del necio de Uchiha, podría haber soportado que me insultara a mí, pero que ofenda de ese modo a Sakura no es tan fácil de aguantar, ella es una bella persona y no se merece nada de lo que ese cretino dijo.

- Entonces… - Esa parece la voz de Ino-san - ¡Estabas pensando en Neji! - ¿Sakura pensando en mí? – Hay Sakura-chan, te gustan indiferentes y fríos - ¿Cómo que frío? ¿Indiferente? Con cualquiera menos con ella - , solo espero que esta vez no sea un cretino – Claro que no, yo jamás lastimaría a Sakura de ese modo.

- No sé de qué hablas Cerda – Así que no le gusto, bueno, eso solo significa que me tengo que esforzar más - ¡A desayunar!

- Síguelo negando Sakura, tal vez algún día te lo creas tú misma, solo espero que él no te crea – Yo espero que Yamanaka tenga razón, ella la conoce mejor después de todo ¿O no?

- Es suficiente Ino, te van a escuchar – ¿Por qué no quiere que lo escuchemos si son solo tonterías de Ino? Desearía que Hinata-Sama estuviera aquí, ella es mejor para entender estas cosas – ¡Neji-kun! Me asustaste

- Lo siento, pero escuché que ya nos llamaban, Shino está recogiendo al Uchiha

- Hai, la comida ya está servida – Si lo cocinó ella, debe estar delicioso

- Hai – Tengo que decirle algo más, vamos di algo, ya se está yendo, tienes un minuto a "solas" y lo desperdicias, a la final no soy tan genio – Seguro que está deliciosa – Bueno, algo es algo…

- Cocinó Ino, así que debe tener buen sabor, pero seguro es bajo en calorías – Parece apenada

- Ah – Nos sentamos todos a comer en silencio, Sasuke apenas se puede sostener, tan pronto se restablezcan sus canales de chacra estará bien, luego los desbloqueo, no merece que ella lo toque.

Cuando terminamos de comer ya eran las ocho de la mañana, estábamos retrasados otra vez, aunque lo importante es llegar mañana con la Sacerdotisa, no es conveniente perder tanto tiempo, tener a Uchiha en el equipo ha sido más un problema que un beneficio.

**Neji's POV OUT**

- Hoy correremos todo el día, tenemos que llegar mañana al mediodía y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo –

Estas molesta, no con ellos sino contigo misma, no te perdonaste nunca una falla en tus estrategias y este retraso les quita aún más tiempo para descansar en cuanto lleguen, confías en Neji y Shino, pero no puedes decir que Ino o Sasuke puedan aguantar el paso, Ino es de escuadrones de jounin y él… Aunque dirigió a Taka y mató a Itachi, eso fue ya hace más de tres años, Sasuke no está en la misma forma de ese entonces, ambos serán carga para el equipo.

Han pasado seis horas y tus predicciones se cumplieron, Uchiha está retrasado, Ino apenas mantiene el paso y está quedándose atrás, dañan la formación.

- Tsk… ¡Muévanse! No tenemos tiempo para desperdiciar, ¡Especialmente tú, Uchiha! Ya perdimos mucho por tu culpa, no te retrases que me estorbas el paso – Sabes que falta un día de camino, pero quieres llegar pronto, en cuanto alcances a los demás equipos podrás echarles al indeseable a uno de ellos, a Kakashi le encantará tener ese malcriado en su equipo, ya no lo necesitas, tienes a Ino.

- ¡Sakura! Te estás excediendo, Shino y yo podemos con esto, pero Ino ya está fatigada y no hemos recorrido ni la mitad del tramo de hoy, Uchiha tampoco está en buen estado –

- ¡¿Crees que no lo sé, Neji? Claro que sé que están fatigados, pero los retrasos de ayer y hoy nos cortaron mucho tiempo, si queremos tenerlos en condiciones para el verdadero viaje, tenemos que llegar mañana antes del mediodía – Lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien, no quieres que Ino se sienta mal, pero no puedes detenerte ahora, tienen que llegar, este no será tu primer fallo como líder de escuadrón, tú no eres débil y no vas a demostrar fragilidad ahora.

Sientes como te sujetan el brazo, te volteas y ves un par de lunas furiosas.

- No permitiré que por ser tan testaruda pongas al equipo o la misión en riesgo – Bajas la mirada, estabas consciente de que no sería fácil, pero además no eres capaz de ver la ira o la decepción de él, no puedes enfrentarlo –

- ¡Suéltame! ¿Crees que no sé que están agotados, que les estoy pidiendo más de lo que pueden dar? Neji, conozco a mi equipo… Sé que los estoy llevando al límite, pero todos aquí sabíamos que esta misión sería difícil, no por los peligros sino por la lucha contra el tiempo, estamos acostumbrados a luchar batallas fuertes, pero nuestra resistencia está a prueba hoy, no voy a ofender a Ino o a Sasuke al detenerme a esperar por ellos, sé lo horrible que es sentirse el ancla del equipo –

- Sakura – Escuchas tu nombre susurrado por Ino – Neji-san, Sakura tiene razón, tenemos que llegar, por mí no se preocupen, yo aún puedo seguir.

- No seas insensata Yamanaka, estás agotada, necesitas descansar – Sabes que Neji tiene razón, que estas apelando al orgullo de Ino y Sasuke como shinobis para obligarlos a seguir, pero también sabes que Ino se sentiría muy mal si se detienen por ella, es claro que Uchiha aquí no importa – Además Uchiha ya casi no vale nada, nos detendremos ahora.

- No me ofendas Hyuga, no nos detendremos porque tú tienes la impresión de que YO estoy cansada, si quieres detenerte a esperar a Uchiha, entonces nos vemos en la meta – Esa es la Ino que conoces, determinada a ganar.

- Ino – Le ofreces una bebida energizante, sustituye a las píldoras soldado, pero no tiene efectos secundarios y el efecto es inmediato.

- Gracias fren-to-na –

- De nada cerda, pero no tomes mucha, que tiene demasiadas calorías para ti – Te sonríe después de tomar varios tragos, se pone en posición para continuar, ahora solo falta animar al cretino – ¿No piensas seguir Uchiha? ¿O vas a dejar que dos chicas te ganen?

- Hmp – Se pone en posición para seguir, parece que su orgullo está demasiado golpeado como para darte el gusto de quedarse atrás, a él no le ofreces nada, que se las arregle solo – Ya quisieras Sakura

- Como ves Neji, mi equipo es más fuerte de lo que crees, confía en nosotros, como ayer parecías confiar en mí – No te han defraudado, Ino es testaruda y Uchiha orgulloso, pero si piensas parar a descansar, solo que lo harás en una cabaña que está a una hora de distancia más o menos.

- No Sakura, no te equivoques, ellos necesitan descansar –

- Lo sé Neji, pero todavía no llegamos al lugar para hacerlo – Te mira extrañado, no esperas que te entienda, mucho menos que sepa que tienes amigos en muchos sitios y que hay uno muy cerca, ya lo sientes, están cada vez más cerca –

Ha pasado casi una hora, ninguno de ellos sabe por qué has tomado la punta en la formación, hasta que vislumbras una cabaña y aumentas la velocidad, ellos te siguen, no entienden nada hasta que ven la cabaña y se dan cuenta de todo, todos están extrañados por lo feliz que estás.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Vengan! ¡Rápido! – te miran curiosos –

Tan pronto están a tu lado en la puerta, tocas, nadie contesta, pero tú insistes.

- ¡Miroku! ¡Sé que estás ahí, vago! – Se escuchan pasos cerca de la puerta, un golpe seco y una maldición en voz alta –

- ¿Quién está ahí fuera? ¿Quién osa despertarme en la siesta de la tarde? – En cuanto se abre la puerta ves a un joven castaño de ojos azules, saltas sobre él y lo abrazas con cariño, hace más de un año que no lo ves – ¡Sakura! ¡Mírate! ¡Cómo has crecido! ¡Y ya no cazas lagartos! – Te mira de arriba abajo – ¡Ahora cazas hombres! ¡Estás deliciosa! –

- Miroku-kun eres un tonto – Dices más roja que un tomate, todos están extrañados de la familiaridad entre tú y el desconocido – Estoy de misión, este es mi escuadrón, mi mejor amiga Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Neji, Aburame Shino y Uchiha Sasuke, ahora no seas flojo y danos algo de comer, mi equipo está cansado

- Igual de mandona, por lo visto no has cambiado, al menos tienes la decencia de presentarnos, tus modales están mejor preciosa, pero aún no me presentas a mí, yo soy Miroku Kanno, y soy…

- Un viejo amigo, ya vamos dentro y te ayudo en la cocina Miroku-kun – Ellos no deben saber nada de esos años, nadie debe saberlo.

- Disculpen el desorden, como sabrán, no esperaba visitas, por favor tomen asiento – Están todos en la sala y tú te has ido con Miroku a la cocina, él cierra bien la puerta y se asegura que nadie escuche - ¿Por qué no avisaste que venías? Hubiese preparado algo para ti, preciosa.

- Yo apenas me enteré ayer de la ruta, no había modo de avisarte – Se crea un silencio casi cotidiano entre ambos mientras ordenan sus pensamientos – Miroku, ellos…

- No saben nada de nosotros, menos aún saben quién soy o lo que te estuve enseñando – Sabes que le molesta mentir y ocultar, pero también sabes que te quiere lo suficiente para hacerlo – Sabes que no me gusta mentir.

- Lo sé, no te obligaría, es que quería verte y no podía deshacerme de ellos, así que tuve que traerlos. No mientas, solo no me delates cuando yo lo haga – Te recuestas de él, él te abraza y pasa sus dedos a través de tu cabello, te sientes otra vez en casa, siempre te sentiste protegida en sus brazos y hay cosas que no cambian, no sabes que dos perlas lo vieron todo, tampoco que sus puños se tornaron blancos de la fuerza con la que lo apretó.

- Eso se llama mentir por omisión – No quieres que te suelte, pero tienes que dejarlo, afuera los esperan y ya se están tardando.

- Solo por esta vez, llámalo guardar silencio ¿Si?

- Solo por esta vez, pero ahora mismo me cuentas todo de los papitos con los que vienes ¿Alguno es gay? Porque si alguno lo es me harías muy feliz, ya desde hace mucho que busco un novio, ya sabes que a veces la vida del ermitaño puede ser solitaria, hace mucho que no veo gente, creo que desde que te fuiste y dejó de visitarnos aquel chico, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tenía un precioso trasero…

- Miroku, tú no has cambiado nada –

- Ya sabes preciosa que no envejezco, no sé ni cuantos años tengo, sólo sé que moriré el día en que termine de entrenar a mi sucesor… bueno, eso ya lo sabías preciosa, los ermitaños nos hacemos mortales cuando nuestro sucesor llega – Te miró de forma pícara, no te gustó para nada lo que viste – Ahora a lo importante preciosa ¿Alguno de ellos…?

- Ninguno, Sasuke es "Macho-machote" todo un cavernícola, Shino es bastante callado, pero está comprometido con una chica en la aldea y Neji es muy callado, pero no creo que sea gay, al menos eso espero –

- No te preocupes preciosa que ese es el menos gay de todos, nos ha estado vigilando todo el rato, creo que está bastante celoso, siento sus vibras desde aquí, gritan "Aléjate de ella, es mía" bastante primitivo, si me permites decirlo, pero tierno – Te alegró mucho lo que dijo Miroku, él te enseñó mucho y uno de sus mejores talentos es sentir las auras de las personas, siempre sabe la verdad – Sakura – Todos tus amigos parecen querer preocuparse por ti en estos días – El pelinegro, el chico apuesto, tiene un aura terrible, está cargada de odio, resentimiento, culpa y, aunque te suene extraño, amor, pero no es un amor sano, es enfermizo, los demás sentimientos lo contaminaron.

- ¿Él está bien? Sé que Sasuke ya no es mi amigo, pero no me gustaría pensar que algo malo le pasa.

- No es él quien me preocupa, mi niña, todo eso va dirigido a ti, ese hombre tiene una fijación contigo, no te va a dejar ir fácilmente, incluso creo que tendrías que matarlo para ser libre – Ahora si estás preocupada, eso no es nada alentador – Tiene un torbellino de emociones incontrolables, no había sentido un aura tan turbia desde el tipo serpiente ese amigo de Tsunade, ahora que te veo recuperada no quiero que ese tipo vaya a hacerte nada, sé que no es natural en mí, pero… ¿Quieres que lo mate? Sabes que puedo hacerlo fácilmente y así estarías segura de él –

- Puedo cuidarme bien de Sasuke, Miroku, pero ese té no parece poder cuidarse del fuego, vamos ya a la sala –

Entran a la sala, el ambiente es bastante tenso, Sasuke está mirándote fijamente, como si esperara una disculpa o algo así, Neji no se ve de buen humor, poder notarlo significa que es grave, Shino como siempre está en un rincón desde donde los ve a todos, Ino… ella es un caso aparte, está comiéndose con la mirada a Miroku sin decoro o disimulo, sabes que a Miroku no le molesta, hasta le gusta, él es de placeres amplios, no tiene preferencias físicas más que hacia la belleza, un hedonista en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Sirves el té con calma, elegante como una Geisha, es parte de las enseñanzas de Miroku, él te educó para ser un arma mortal, pero también te mostró que la sutileza al matar es esencial en un verdadero asesino, que si no tienes delicadeza eres un carnicero. Te enseñó que las artes alimentan el alma y te ayudó a lidiar con todos los sentimientos que te atormentaban, te enseñó a cerrar tu mente y tu alma, cómo ser una roca, a actuar de verdad, a ser otra persona dentro de tu propio cuerpo.

Repartes el té, primero a Neji y Shino, después Sasuke y Miroku, de última a Ino, sabes que se sirve primero siempre a los hombres, en orden: invitados, de acuerdo al rango o al nivel social, después al anfitrión y de último a las mujeres, Miroku te mira con orgullo, sabe que estás honrando sus enseñanzas. Dejas los bocadillos que prepararon sobre la mesa.

- Sakura, Miroku – Ino como siempre no soporta el silencio, Miroku tampoco es muy tranquilo, pero si es más elegante al romperlo - ¿Cómo se conocieron? – pregunta mientras mira a Neji –

- Pues hace más o menos un año, la Hokage me mandó de misión cerca de aquí en un poblado, el terrateniente estaba enfermo y pedía un médico, no aceptaría a nadie menos que a un estudiante de Tsunade y Shizune estaba ocupada, así que me mandaron a mí…

**Flashback **

- Debes ir al palacio del terrateniente y curarlo Sakura, es importante mantener buenas relaciones con ese poblado, son los que surten de arroz a Konoha y nos hacen precios especiales, la misión debe llevarse a cabo sin contratiempos, confío en ti.

- Hai Tsunade-Sama – Salí esa misma tarde, llegué al día siguiente, pero en el palacio no se pueden quedar Shinobis, es por protección me dijeron y me quedé en una posada.

Por la noche cuando salí a entrenar, quedé muy cansada y decidí buscar un río, encontré una linda cascada en un claro de luna, era casi mágico, y decidí bañarme, el agua estaba templada, era simplemente perfecta, después de un rato estaba totalmente relajada.

- Tanta belleza no debería exhibirse a la vista de cualquiera, deberías tener cuidado con un pervertido – Escuché esa voz y voltee, ahí estaba él, descarado desde que lo conozco, viéndome de arriba abajo sin ningún decoro, me sentí muy avergonzada y traté de golpearlo.

- Cuida esas manos fierecilla, no te quieres romper una uña ¿Verdad?

- ¡Cállate pervertido!

- Si no te cubres pronto vendrán más y no sólo querrán ver, como yo – Me dijo serio, por primera vez, mientras se daba la vuelta y yo me vestía – Todo el ruido que hiciste entrenando, preciosa, debe haber despertado a un campamento de ninjas renegados que está a unos 400 metros de aquí y con tus gritos acabas de dar nuestra posición, así que apúrate y sígueme, si no quieres morir.

- ¿No sabes quién soy? No soy fácil de matar precisamente –

- Son más de treinta, por más fuerte que seas te vas a cansar, tsk… ya casi llegan ¡Corre! Yo los detendré, a unos ochenta metros a noreste está mi cabaña, entra ahí y no salgas hasta que yo te alcance – No sé por qué confié en él, tampoco con cuantos luchó, sólo agradezco lo que hizo, encontré la cabaña y entré, él llegó después de una hora, estaba bastante lastimado. Lo curé, al día siguiente busqué mis cosas y me mudé a la cabaña.

**Flashback END**

- …Así conocí a este pervertido, me contó que vivía solo en la montaña y me ofreció enseñarme de hierbas medicinales y como no perdía nada lo seguí, avisé a Tsunade que ya había curado al terrateniente, pero que me quedaría a entrenar por un tiempo más o menos largo y le pedí licencia para no volver, vivimos juntos por tres meses, descubrí muchas cosas interesantes de antídotos y venenos, y me divertí como nunca, él es el rey de las fiestas – le das un muy leve golpe en el hombro y se sonríen, no has mentido, solo has omitido datos.

- Entonces ustedes son… - Ino sigue con la curiosidad

- Amantes – Responde Miroku – Pero no somos egoístas, podemos compartir ¿Quieres unirte y experimentar?

La cara de Ino es un poema, no sabías que podía abrir tanto los ojos, lo de la gran boca si, te ríes sin parar, no puedes creer que de verdad se lo tragara.

- Deja las bromas Miroku – Ya Ino se ve más calmada – Él es mi sensei, además es como un hermano para mí, aunque no niego que nos queremos mucho, no es de ese modo. Él fue mi apoyo cuando no podía hablar con Naruto o contigo, Ino. A veces te decía que tenía misión y venía a visitarlo para conversar, abrazarnos y dormir juntos, lo he extrañado mucho.

No te diste cuenta de dos bufidos ni de miradas de odio hacia tu amigo, pero si ves el reloj y sabes que tienes que irte. No pueden quedarse más, aunque te encantaría, Miroku te ha dado tanto, él es tanto para ti.

- Miroku, ya nos tenemos que ir, disculpa que no me quede a limpiar, pero tenemos que llegar antes del mediodía de mañana y todavía nos queda mucho camino, gracias por todo – Lo abrazas de nuevo, el dueño de la mirada opalina te da la espalda, no soporta ver qué quieres tanto a alguien más, unos zafiros traviesos miran con burla a los rubís, pero tú no te enteras.

Antes de irse, Miroku le da un abrazo también a Neji, el pobre se queda como de piedra.

- Cuida al cerezo que los rubís lo quieren quemar – Le susurra al oído, Neji no entiende nada, pero salta aterrado y se aleja de Miroku cuando siente una mano apretar una parte de su anatomía trasera – Adiós Neji-kun – Neji tiembla cuando Miroku le guiña un ojo y tú te ríes, te quieres reír con ganas, pero compadeces al pobre. Hace mucho que no veías algo así, desde que trajiste a Naruto – Que tengan buen viaje Shino-san y Sasuke -san, Ino-san – Se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla – Ella no necesita tu culpa, necesita a su amiga de siempre – le dice bajito, tú estás atrapada entre recuerdos, no te das cuenta de nada – Preciosa – Su voz te saca de golpe de tu mente – Cuídate mucho, ya sabes que haría lo que sea por ti, el bosque es mi hogar, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y una parte importante de mí, no importa dónde estés, si me necesitas yo iré por ti.

- Nos vemos pronto Miroku, tú eres más que mi amigo, eres mi hermano y mi cómplice – Le das un beso en la mejilla - ¡Formación! ¡Vamos! ¡Ya descansaron bastante!

- No sabía que tuvieses esa autoridad – Te dice con burla, tú le sacas la lengua, sabes que esta no será la última vez que se vean – Mi niña ha crecido – Susurran al viento dos personas a la vez, Tsunade también te recuerda en casa –

Mientras te alejas dejas salir lágrimas contenidas por mucho, te sorprendes de que tu coraza esté así de desgastada, pero te alegra, porque también sabes que de nuevo estás lista para aventurarte a querer y a vivir, este era el último paso antes de saltar al abismo, la aprobación de Miroku era la prueba definitiva para ti, estás lista para volver a amar.

- ¿Llorando de nuevo Sakura? – ¿Por qué siempre arruina los momentos de paz contigo misma? – ¿Tanto te duele haber convertido tu amante a gay?

- Vale Sasuke, ya la hiciste ¿Te estás divirtiendo? Porque déjame decirte que Miroku no es gay – Te mira interrogante, no esperabas que fuese tan lento, sonríes con burla – Sasuke – Dices lento, saboreas el momento – Miroku es bi-se-xual

Si la cara de Ino antes era graciosa, la de Sasuke ahora es mil veces mejor, tiene una cara entre asqueado, impresionado, molesto e idiotizado que no tiene precio. No puedes evitar reírte con muchas ganas, a Sasuke no le parece gracioso y está sonrojado, antes hubieses pensado que es tierno, ahora sólo te ríes más fuerte, Neji y Shino también tienen esa expresión de haber visto a Orochimaru con un tutú rosa y tomando el té con Gaara en un leotardo azul, no puedes evitar sacudir la cabeza para quitarte esa imagen tan perturbadora de la mente.

- No me dirán que no notaron como miraba a Ino ¿Verdad? – Ahora ellos parecen confundidos – Ino, tú si notaste que te estaba desnudando con la vista ¿No?

**Sakura's POV**

- Yo sí, no me pareció nada extraño, hasta que vi como toqueteó a Hyuga-san, no sabía qué pensar, hasta que se me ocurrió que podrían gustarle los dos bandos – Ino no es muy sutil, los hombres parecen querer vomitar, es mejor cambiar el tema.

- Bueno, ya es suficiente de Miroku, vamos a seguir que otra vez estamos atrasados – No quiero shinobis enfermos ni traumados en mi equipo –

- Sakura – ¿Y ahora qué querrá? –

- ¿Si Sasuke? – ¿No piensa dejarme en paz? Voy a enloquecer –

- Si ese tipo es bisexual y tú dormías con él, entonces ustedes… – ¿Va a seguir con lo mismo?

- Eso, Uchiha, no es tú problema, ahora ¡Corre! Que estás arruinando la formación –

Ya es casi de noche, tenemos que parar, nos falta muy poco para llegar, me gustaría seguir, pero otra vez Ino y Uchiha están agotados, si les exijo más, mañana no valdrán nada. Otra vez Shino busca cosas para cenar, pero esta vez se va con Uchiha. Ino y yo preparamos todo para hacer la cena, mientras Neji arma las carpas, Miroku me regaló una, así que esta vez dormiremos bien, además es temprano. Ino le toca encargarse de la cena hoy, voy a encender la fogata.

- Sakura – Escucho un susurro cerca – Lo siento si te asusté, es solo que quería hablar contigo – ¿Hablar? ¿Neji? - ¿Podemos? – Señala un árbol cercano, no sé qué hacer, pero mi cuerpo decidió solo, ya estamos sentados en el árbol –

- Sakura, no sé por dónde empezar, la verdad es que me gustaría saber más de ti, pero no entiendo muchas de tus decisiones… Sakura… ¿Tú estás enamorada de Kanno-san?

- ¿Era eso solamente? – Me sorprende que haya preguntado, no me lo esperaba –

- Pues sí, quizás te parezca… - No quiero que siga –

- Para responderte bien esa pregunta y algunas otras que puedes tener, tendría que contarte mi historia, es un poco larga, pero si estás dispuesto a escuchar… –

- Todo el tiempo que necesites – Gracias, Neji, pero antes…

- No voy a ser la única en abrirse Neji-kun, te contaré una parte de mi historia y tú me contarás una parte de la tuya – Le digo con una sonrisa –

- De acuerdo, me parece razonable, pero las damas van primero –

- Está bien, ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? –

- Desde el principio, desde tu infancia –

- Pues no hay mucho que te pueda contar, fui una niña normal. Mis padres eran shinobis, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años, un año antes de entrar a la academia, mi madre murió después, cuando tenía trece, ambos en misiones, en combate. De niña siempre estaba sola porque los niños se metían conmigo y yo era muy tímida, Ino siempre pensó que fue mi primera amiga – Siento cierta nostalgia – Sasuke no lo recuerda, pero él fue mi primer amigo, él me defendió de los niños que me golpeaban y les dio una paliza, me dejaron en paz por un tiempo, después de eso conocí a Ino, entré en la academia, unos años más tarde me pelee con Ino por Sasuke y dejamos de ser amigas. Salí de la academia y entré al equipo 7. Ahora te toca a ti –

- Yo tuve una infancia distinta, como sabes los Hyuga somos educados en casa, además apenas podemos hacer amigos, la mayoría de la gente nos teme, no somos un clan tan sociable como alguna vez lo fueron lo Uchiha, que aunque eran elitistas, también eran más cordiales. Mi padre fue negociado en un intercambio con Komugakure cuando ocurrió el incidente del secuestro de Hinata-sama, su muerte fue para evitar la guerra. Mi madre fue solicitada en la mansión para hacerse cargo de Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama cuando la esposa de Hiashi-sama falleció, así que a mí me dejaron al cuidado de una joven del Bouke llamada Kyoko, ella me cuidó hasta los trece años, cuando me trasladaron a la casa principal, yo también pasé por la academia y terminé en el equipo Gai. Lo que nadie nunca supo fue el rencor que tenía mi padre a su hermano, no era envidia por el liderazgo del clan… era porque yo, siendo el miembro con más talento de todo el clan, nunca podría aspirar a liderarlo. Muchos años pasé odiando a Hinata-sama por eso, me arrepiento tanto de todo lo que le hice pasar, ella era la única que me comprendía –

- Tu vida fue muy dura Neji-kun – ¿Cómo lograste soportar tanto dolor? –

- No te vayas por las ramas – Me dice con una sonrisa irónica – No quiero tu consideración, ya lo superé hace mucho, pero si quiero escuchar más de tu historia –

- Eres frío Neji – No lo hagas, no lo hagas… ¡Maldición! ¡No pude evitar el puchero! – ¡No te rías de mí, Neji!

- Es que te ves tan graciosa cuando inflas los cachetes y haces puchero, para ser más niña solo te falta sacarme la lengua –

- Eres malo Neji-kun. Me toca seguir, supongo –

- Sí, así es – Ya está más serio –

- Al principio al entrar a equipo 7 todo iba bien, se notaba algo de diferencia entre las habilidades de Sasuke y las mías, pero le llevaba la delantera a Naruto, en nuestra primera misión nos topamos con muchos problemas y fueron Sasuke y Naruto quienes resolvieron la mayor parte, claro que Kakashi siempre tuvo el control de la situación. Fue entonces cuando me empecé a sentir más cerca de ellos dos, que éramos un equipo, pero también sentí que estaba viendo sus espaldas, cada vez más lejos… Neji ¿Sabes por qué en cada equipo de gennins ponen una chica?... Es para que tanto el profesor, como los demás muchachos se encariñen con ella y la protejan, ella es el factor de unión del equipo, es el miembro más frágil, pero también el más necesario, sin el eslabón débil la cadena se separa. El problema es cuando el eslabón débil no aguanta… yo no aguanté, en las pruebas chunnin, tú viste como me quebré cuando mis compañeros ya no podían defenderme. Peor aún fue cuando no pude retener a Sasuke, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener unido a mi equipo, pero quizás en el fondo no quería hacerlo. Todos afirman que Kakashi es un buen sensei, pero yo hace mucho que ni siquiera lo llamo así, él me dejó de lado Neji, entrenó a Sasuke y le dejó incluso su técnica secreta, después entrenó a Naruto y le dejó la técnica de su maestro ¿Sabes qué me dejó a mí? Sólo un gran agujero en mi confianza, si no es por Tsunade-Shishio no me hubiese levantado nunca. Hasta aquí llego yo, ahora te toca a ti.

- ¿Cortas las historias así siempre? – Esa sonrisa es sexi – Mi vida no es tan interesante como la tuya, yo si tuve un buen sensei, un poco raro, pero muy responsable y considerado con todos sus alumnos, como ya sabes pasé el examen de chunnin el año siguiente, y el de jounin seis meses después, al Anbu entré el mismo año que tú, mi vida resulta aburrida comparada con la tuya, entrené a mi prima Hanabi, ayudé a Hinata a mejorar y aprendí mucho de ella, si he cambiado es gracias a ella, a nadie más. No sé qué más contarte, las misiones interesantes han sido acompañándolos a ustedes, al parecer a la Hokage le gusta mandarlos a las peores misiones.

- Es mejor así, no nos aburrimos… mi vida no cambió mucho de ahí en adelante, hasta que volvió Sasuke todo era entrenar y atender el hospital, no mucho más. Llegué a jounin dos años después que tú, mi relación con Sasuke colapsó, estuvimos saliendo, pero él parecía ir de mal a peor, hasta que todo terminó y mi corazón quedó destruido en el proceso, me tomó un año de depresión entrar al Anbu, entrenaba sin parar, atendía el hospital y solo podía dormir cuando no tenía energía ni para hablar, comía muy poco. La Hokage preocupada empezó a mandarme a misiones lejos, conocí a los ermitaños, ellos me entrenaron y, cuando había una misión cerca, la Hokage enviaba su águila mensajera para avisarme qué tenía que hacer. Aprendí los secretos de los antídotos más difíciles con ellos, cada uno es experto en su propia zona, cada bosque tiene sepas únicas de cada veneno y hay un antídoto especial para cada una de ellas. Aprendía y estudiaba, entrenaba y luchaba, no me detenía a pensar o sentir, hasta que llegué a este bosque, llegué a Miroku, él me leyó toda, sabía todo de mí.

- ¿Alguna vez tuviste algo con él? – Sentí temblar su voz con esa pregunta –

- No, cuando yo llegué con Miroku – No puedo evitar que una sombra del dolor toque mi alma por un momento – Estaba demasiado deprimida y dañada, necesitaba apoyo, no presiones emocionales, mi corazón estaba demasiado roto como para resguardar algún sentimiento. No fue porque yo no quisiera estar con él, fue porque él no quiso estar conmigo, al menos eso me dijo. Es gracioso, él lo entendía mejor que yo, lo que necesitaba, yo quería que él me reconstruyera a su gusto, pero él siempre estuvo firme en que ese era mi deber, que yo debía sanar sola, siempre me animó a luchar y me apoyó, estuvo conmigo sin pedir nada a cambio, es quizás la persona que ha sido mi mayor pilar junto a Tsunade, ellos me levantaron en mis peores momentos –

- Ya veo, parece que has tenido suerte – No sabes cuanta –

- Si, he tenido mucha suerte, me he encontrado con personas que siempre me apoyan –

- Por cierto ¿Quieres la parte de arriba de mi haori? –

- No te preocupes, en casa de Miroku siempre tengo cosas, me traje otro pijama, solo espero que Ino no se moleste –

- ¿Por qué tendría que molestarse Yamanaka?

- Pues porque ella eligió el pijama y casi me obligó a usarlo –

- Sakura –

- ¿Si Neji-kun? –

- Todavía no terminas tu historia –

- Es cierto, pero la cena ya está lista y Uchiha se va a poner más insoportable si no bajamos –

- ¿Y qué importa Uchiha? – Sonó celoso, quizás Miroku tenga razón –

- En realidad nada, pero si quiero que acepte irse al escuadrón de Kakashi pacíficamente, es mejor que no lo provoque mucho – No estoy dispuesta a aguantarme a Sasuke por más tiempo, mañana lo podré mandar a otro escuadrón, gracias a Kami – ¿Vamos?

- Hai, mañana tenemos que partir al alba –

- Cierto, es mejor terminar pronto – Bajamos del árbol, como ya se hacía costumbre la cena pasó en silencio, Ino y yo fuimos a cambiarnos y entramos a la carpa a dormir, ellos recogieron todo.


End file.
